Living Together
by Writer With A Halo
Summary: Sequel to Operation Gece. basically about Cece and Gunther living together
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of my new story Living Together! I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen yet so bear with me! 1 review before I update? Enjoy.**

I had been living with Gunther and his family for just over six months and everything was going great. When people at school found out everyone was really shocked that Gunther and I had even lasted long enough to move in with each other they soon came around though.

Gunther's (and Tinka's) birthday was coming up and me and Ty wanted to do something really special for them. We got together one lunch time to start discussing ideas. I suggested that we throw a huge street party and invite everybody in Chicago. Sadly, it was kind of impossible. In the end we agreed on a surprise party at the studio. We agreed to meet up the next day to actually start planning it. I said bye to him and went off to find Gunther. I found him still eating his lunch in the cafeteria.

I slowly walked up behind my boyfriend and leant down to kiss his neck. Gunther seemed a bit surprise but pulled my face up to kiss me. I sat down next to him and started helping myself to some of his lunch.

"Where have you been?" Gunther asked.

"No where really."I said trying not to give anything away.

"You must have been somewhere."

"I was in the library." I lied.

"Why were you there?"

"I was umm…. Reading."

"You read?"

"Occasionally."

"I don't believe you!"

"You should! Can we please end this conversation now?"

"Okay. But I don't believe you!"

"I don't care! So what's for dinner tonight?"

"Pasta or eyeballs?"

"Strange as it sounds, I'm gonna go with pasta."

"Yes that is strange."

"Shall we get to class now?"

"I would rather not."

"Me neither."

"Home then?"

"Sure." And we went back to our lockers before sneaking out the school gates.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When we got back home nobody was in, leaving us alone in the apartment. Just how we liked it. As soon as we realised nobody else was there, we attacked each other with our lips. Gunther lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could carry me to our bedroom, not breaking apart once. He backed me down onto the bed so that I was beneath him so our make out session could start properly. Within a short amount of time, we were both shirtless and were heading towards going all the way. Gunther had his hands on the waistband of my jeans when I stopped him. He rolled off of me and we just laid there breathing heavily for a while before I spoke.

"Sorry, I just don't think I'm ready for 'it' yet." I said quietly.

"You don't have to apologise Cece. I'm not sure if I'm ready either." Gunther told me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"For being amazing." I said and we got under the quilt and fell asleep.

We woke up a few hours later when Ty and Tinka came through the front door. We put our shirts back on and went out to see them. Unfortunately no talking was involved as they were already on the couch investigating each other's tonsils. I wonder if Gunther and I looked like that when we were making out. We went into the kitchen instead and Gunther started preparing dinner as I sat down at the table. I watched him whilst he got all of the ingredients out and started cooking. I noticed he made a concentration face when he was doing things and how every step he took looked like it was part of a dance. When he had to leave the food to cook for a while Gunther came and sat with me.

"Why were you staring at me?" he asked, I hadn't realised he noticed.

"I was just watching."

"Watching what?"

"Watching you."

"Well I am very watchable."

"Sure you are. How long is the food gonna take?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Can you help me with my math homework whilst we wait then?"

"Sure." He said and I went to go get my bag. When I came back, we sat at the table and Gunther explained to me how to work out the answers. He made it a lot clearer than the teacher did. By the time I had finished dinner was ready so I put my books away and started eating.

When Gunther and I finished, we went back into the living room where Tinka and Ty were watching a movie and eating Pizza. We sat down on the other side of the couch and started to watch the film too. When it finished, it was really late so Ty followed Tinka back to her bedroom as Gunther and I went to ours. I got changed and climbed into bed next to Gunther. I kissed him quickly before snuggling against his side with his arms wrapped around me.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Ty is moving in as well." Gunther said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tinka insisted that since mama and papa allowed you to live here, they should let Ty move in as well."

"Oh. Well good night."

"Dream sweet Cece, I love you."

"I love you too." Was the last thing I said before falling asleep for the second time that day.

**A/N: Did you like it? It was quite boring I know but I promise it gets better. Remember 1 review.**

**Halo xxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews! Can I have two more before I update? Enjoy.**

"_Oh. Well good night."_

"_Dream sweet Cece, I love you."_

"_I love you too." Was the last thing I said before falling asleep for the second time that day._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cece POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen with Ty and we were discussing the surprise party. So far we had managed to get Gary to agree to us having a party at the studio (although we had to invite him as well) and were trying to sort out someone to DJ. Ty said that he could do it but I told him that we should get a proper DJ; he agreed and said that he would work on it. Just as we finished talking Tinka came through the door.

"Hey Tinka, where's Gunther?" I asked her.

"Oh, he is in your bedroom." She said as she sat on Ty's lap.

"Thanks." I said and I went to go find my boyfriend.

I walked down the hall to mine and Gunther's bedroom and walked in. Gunther was sitting on the bed betwinkling something; I walked over and sat down next to him. Gunther stopped what he was doing to kiss me and then went back to the piece of fabric.

"What are you betwinkling?" I asked.

"Your new shirt." He told me.

"You made me a shirt?"

"Yes."

"Can I see it?" I said and he held it up to show me. It was white with a black betwinkled C in the middle.

"Oh my god! It's amazing! When did you find the time to make it?"

"I'm glad you like it." I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him repeatedly.

"Thank you." I whispered and Gunther hugged me.

"We are going out tonight by the way." Gunther said.

"Oooh. Where?" I asked getting excited.

"I'm not telling you!" He said.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because it's a surprise."

"It better be good!"

"Oh it is."

"Can we kiss now?"

"We can." And Gunther pulled me towards him and kissed me. I climbed onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I slipped my tongue into his mouth as I ran my fingers through his blonde hair and he held me tighter to him. Our kiss lasted a few more minutes before we stopped for breath. I remained on his lap for a little while longer, just enjoying being so close to my boyfriend. He pulled me down so that we were so that we were in a laying position and started rubbing my back. He knew that doing this made me really relaxed so we ended up just lying there until late afternoon when we had to start getting ready for our date.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I was in the bathroom; just finishing my hair when Gunther walked in and asked me if I was ready. I told him a few more minutes and he went to wait in the bedroom. When I finished, I went back into the bedroom to tell Gunther I was ready. We went outside and got into a taxi. It was a fairly long journey but we reached our destination eventually. As Gunther helped me out of the car I realised that we were outside the theatre.

"Were seeing a play?" I asked.

"Nope. We are seeing a musical." He said

"Really?" I had never been to the theatre before.

"Yes really."

"It must have cost a fortune."

"Only a small one."

"You really shouldn't have!"

"But I did."

"You are the best! What are we seeing?"

"Wicked."

"Cool."

"Shall we go in?" Gunther asked, I nodded and we walked inside. Gunther led me to our seats which were in the front row and we sat down waiting for the show to begin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gunther and I got home around midnight and went straight to our bedroom. The musical was absolutely brilliant but I was now exhausted! Not even bothering to find my pyjamas, I just stripped down and put on one of Gunther's t-shirts before climbing into bed. Gunther turned out the light and laid down next to me, I pressed myself against him and fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up really early and Gunther was still asleep. I got out of bed slowly and went into the bathroom to pee. When I came back out, Gunther hadn't woken up yet so I left the bedroom and went into the living room. Tinka was sitting on the couch watching some strange channel from the old country. I sat down on the other side of the couch and started to watch whatever it was. Tinka and I sat in silence for a while until she spoke.

"You really love my brother don't you?" Tinka said.

"I do."

"He's loved you for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How long have you loved Ty?"

"Since Gunther paid him to take me out on a date."

"Gunther paid him to go out with you."

"Yes, and I'm glad he did. Aren't you glad Rocky started Operation Gece?"

"You know about that?"

"Please, I know about everything. Like I know that you and Ty are planning a surprise party for my brother and I and that Ty wanted to DJ. You were right; we would prefer a proper DJ."

"How do you know this stuff? Wait, Gunther doesn't know does he?"

"I have my ways. And Gunther has no idea."

"Oh good. You are kinda freaky by the way."

"Thank you." She said just as Gunther walked in and sat down in between us.

"Good morning." He said, Tinka said the same back and went back to her room to wake up Ty. When she was gone, Gunther kissed me and said good morning again.

**A/N: Well it was quite boring but oh well. Remember 2 reviews before I update.**

**Halo xxxxxxxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Good evening, I am Halo and I will be your host for this chapter. Shall we start by reading Living Together chapter three and then move on to receiving two reviews before updation of this story? Please, Enjoy.**

"_I have my ways. And Gunther has no idea."_

"_Oh good. You are kinda freaky by the way."_

"_Thank you." She said just as Gunther walked in and sat down in between us._

"_Good morning." He said, Tinka said the same back and went back to her room to wake up Ty. When she was gone, Gunther kissed me and said good morning again._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cece POV **

I was in the Shake It Up studio with Tinka and Ty putting the finishing touches on what was now Gunther's surprise party. Just as I finished laying out the food, Rocky walked in with Deuce. They went and put some gifts on a table I had set up before going over to the stage to make out. Ignoring them, I went over and told Tinka to go and get Gunther ready and told Ty to call everyone else and tell them to come.

When they were doing this I went and sat down on one of the chairs. About ten minutes later, guests started to arrive. I told the DJ to start playing some music and the party began. I was talking to Rocky when I got a text from Tinka saying that she and Gunther were just about to walk through the door. I signalled the DJ to turn off the music and told everybody else to hide as I turned the lights off. We waited in silence for a few moments until Gunther and Tinka walked in. When I heard their footsteps, I switched the light back on and everybody yelled surprise. Running up to Gunther, I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. I felt his arms wrap around me and him kiss back. We broke apart and I whispered happy birthday in his ear.

I let go of Gunther and placed myself back on the ground.

"Did you do all this?" Gunther asked me.

"Well it was me, and Ty originally planning it for you and your sister but she found out somehow so it turned into all three of us planning it for you." I told him.

"Well thank you." He said and kissed me. "Would you like to dance Cece?"

"Sure" I said and we went over to the dance floor. We had just started dancing when the music changed to a slow song. Gunther pulled me towards him and placed his hands on my hips. I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder so we could begin swaying to the music. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. The song eventually ended and a more hip-hop style on came on. Everybody started dancing, including us until I we became out of breath and went over to the refreshments table to get a drink. Gunther sat down and I placed myself on his knee and looked around. I spotted Tinka and Ty standing very close to one another talking in one corner, on the other side of the room; I saw Rocky and Deuce literally eating each other's faces off. Looking away from them, I turned my attention back to Gunther. He smiled at me and I leant down to kiss him. The kiss lasted for a few minutes and ended when I remembered that I had a present to give him.

Standing up, I took Gunther's hand and led him over to the table where everyone had put their gifts. Looking through the pile, I spotted the small wrapped present that I had got Gunther; I picked it up and gave it to him. He ripped the paper off and looked at what I had gotten him. It was a picture of me and him which I had developed and put into a sparkly blue frame. I had also cello taped an envelope to the glass. I watched as Gunther opened the envelope to reveal a card and two tickets to the sequin convention in LA.

"Do you like it?" I asked unsure.

"No Cece, I love it!" He said and kissed my cheek.

"Well that's good then, I was a bit unsure about what to get you." I told him.

"Well you got me the best gift." Gunther said.

The party continued for a few more hours and Gunther and Tinka opened their presents. When the party ended and all the guests had left, I called the clean up people I had hired. Gary said he would wait and lock up so Gunther and I went home. Since Gunther had quite a lot of stuff to bring home and we couldn't be bothered to walk, I called a cab. When the driver pulled up, I paid and we went inside.

Gunther and I went straight to our bedroom and shut the door. I helped him put some things away and then got ready for bed. I went into the bathroom for a shower and when I came back out I noticed that Gunther had put the picture I gave him up on the table next to his side of the bed. I smiled to myself and climbed into bed. Gunther came back into the room a few minutes later and turned the lights off before getting in next to me. I moved next to him and rested my head on his chest. We stayed quiet for a short while before Gunther spoke.

"Thank you for such a good party Cece."

"It's okay."

"You are coming with me to the sequin convention aren't you?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Can we go to sleep now? I'm tired."

"Good night, I love you."

"I love you too." I said and drifted off to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Tinka POV**

I was lying in bed waiting for Ty to come out of the bathroom. I help up my wrist to look at the charm bracelet Ty had bought me for my birthday. It only had one charm on it so far, a miniature bow with small diamonds encrusted on it. I was staring at the charm when Ty came in. He walked over to the bed and kissed me. I pulled him down so he was on top of me and deepened our kiss. Ty slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth and we began to make out. Clothes came off and before we knew it, we were both completely stripped down and were about to start making love. As always, I was momentarily nervous but that feeling completely disappeared when Ty leant down and covered my mouth with his.

It lasted for twenty minutes and ended when both Ty and I reached our climax. Ty rolled off of me and I snuggled up to his chest before falling asleep.

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Remember two reviews before I update.**

**Halo xxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Its chapter 4! Thanks for all the reviews! Another 2 before I update? Enjoy.**

"_Thank you for such a good party Cece."_

"_It's okay."_

"_You are coming with me to the sequin convention aren't you?"_

"_Do I have to?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay then. Can we go to sleep now? I'm tired."_

"_Good night, I love you."_

"_I love you too." I said and drifted off to sleep._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cece POV**

I woke up to find Gunther staring at me with a grin n his face. He looked so cute that I couldn't help but smile back. He then leant down to kiss me and whispered good morning against my lips. I kissed him one more time before getting out of bed. I went over to the closet to choose some clothes and then into the bathroom to get ready.

When I came out, Gunther was sitting on the bed with his clothes next to him, waiting for me to come out. I went over to the mirror to do my hair as he walked into the bathroom. By the time I had finished, Gunther had walked out fully dressed but with still wet hair. I moved out of the way so he could do his hair and I left the bedroom to go into the kitchen.

Walking in, I saw Tinka sitting at the table eating breakfast alone. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and went to sit down opposite her. We sat in silence until Gunther walked in. He sat down next to me and started talking.

"Why are you sitting in silence?" Gunther asked us.

"Because neither of us had bothered to speak." Tinka said.

"You should speak though; you two are going to be sisters' in-law."

"We do speak, just not at this particular moment in time." I told him.

"I never see you speak."

"That's because we talk about things you don't need to her about." Tinka said to Gunther.

"What could my sister and my girlfriend be talking about that I don't need to hear about?" Gunther said.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him whilst Tinka tried not to laugh.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing I don't."

"Good boy." I said and we all continued eating. Just as we all finished, Ty walked in. He kissed Tinka on the cheek before sitting down next to her.

"Cece and Tinka have been talking." Gunther told Ty.

"About what?" Ty asked.

"Things that we are not to know about apparently."

"Why not?"

"Ask them." Gunther said and Ty turned to Tinka. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Tinka shook her head and turned her attention to me instead.

"Cece, would you like to come shopping?" Tinka asked me.

"Sure. Can Rocky come?" I said.

"If you insist."

"Let me call her and then we can go. I told Tinka as I pulled out my phone. I dialled Rocky's number and lifted the phone to my ear. A few seconds later, she answered.

"Hey Cece, what's up?"

"The ceiling. Do you want to come shopping with me and Tinka?"

"Tinka? Really?"

"We should get to know our future sister in-law."

"Okay then. Shall I meet you at the mall then?"

"Sure. See you there."

"Bye." Rocky said before hanging up. I put my phone away and told Tinka that Rocky was going to meet us there. She said okay. I kissed Gunther and then we walked out the door. Once we were outside, Tinka called a cab and told the driver where to take us. A short while later we reached our destination and got out. I scanned the area for Rocky and spotted her sitting on a bench by the doors. We walked over to her before going inside.

Tinka insisted we went to the Sparkle Emporium first (which I didn't even know existed!) and then the Sequin Boutique. All three of us went into the elevator to the top floor where these supposed shops were. Tinka led us right into the corner and sure enough there was a shop entitled the Sparkle Emporium with another called the Sequin Boutique directly opposite. Rocky pushed open the door and we stepped inside. Tinka immediately rushed off to some particular part of the store whilst Rocky and I stood in the doorway, not quite knowing where to start. All around us was sparkles, they had everything from furniture to clothing and every single item was covered in sparkles. I walk slowly over to the clothes section and vaguely looked around. I wasn't really paying attention to anything until I spotted a grey trilby in the corner that I just knew Gunther would love.

I walked over and picked up the hat, it was a light grey with glitter all over it but not over the top like nearly everything else in the shop. I looked at the price tag, it said $60. It was a bit expensive but I just couldn't leave it. I walked over to the check out and paid for it before going over to see what Tinka and Rocky were doing. I saw Rocky eyeing up a blue shirt and Tinka had her arms full with things she was going to buy.

"Gunther will love the hat by the way." Tinka said not even looking, I wasn't even aware she had noticed I bought it.

"How did you know I bought it?" I asked her.

"I know everything remember."

"How though?"

"I have my ways. Secret ways."

"Stop scaring me!"

"It's fun." She said and walked off to pay for everything. A short while later, we left the Sparkle Emporium and went across to the Sequin Boutique. We all walked inside and were surrounded by the almost exact replica of the last shop, except everything was covered with sequins instead of glitter and sparkles. Immediately, I saw a top that I just had to buy and a pair of shoes. I picked them up and looked around to see if there was anything else. By the time I was ready to pay, I had picked up yet another two tops, one skirt, another pair of shoes, a dress and a bag. The total for everything came to around $150. I realised that I didn't have enough cash on me so Tinka told me to put it on her card. We were in the shop for another half hour until we finally went back downstairs to the food court.

Rocky and Tinka sat down as I went to order some food. When I returned, Tinka and Rocky were laughing. I sat down and asked them what was so funny. Rocky pointed to a guy sitting down on the other side of the room that had a 'Kiss Me' sign stuck to his back. Just then, a girl walked by him and kissed his cheek before walking off laughing. A few more girls and one guy did this when we were eating and Rocky, Tinka and I all burst out laughing every time. At one point, I started laughing just as I was taking a drink and nearly spat the contents of my mouth into Tinka's face. Luckily I managed to swallow it.

After paying for the food, none of us had any money left so decided to head back to the apartment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Tinka POV**

On the way back home, I decided that I was actually starting to like Cece and Rocky. I was glad that Cece was dating my brother and Rocky was my boyfriends sister.

When we walked into the apartment, Gunther and Ty were sitting on the couch watching TV. I kissed Ty quickly before leading Rocky and Cece to my bedroom. Once we were inside, I realised that in all the time Cece had been living with us, she had never been in my bedroom. Oh well. We dumped our bags on the ground and sat down on the bed. I noticed Rocky hesitating to sit down.

"Have you had sex with my brother in this bed?" Rocky asked.

"Yes. Why?" I wondered.

"I feel uncomfortable being in a room where my _brother_ has participated in sexual activities." She stated.

"Then let's go to my room." Cece said. Rocky and Cece picked up their things and we walked down the hall into Gunther and Cece's bedroom. Cece opened the door and did a running jump onto the bed, dropping her bags in the process. Rocky and I followed her and sat down.

"Why am I the only one that doesn't live with their boyfriend?" Rocky said.

"Because Deuce is short." Cece told her.

"What has his height got to do with anything?"

"Tall boys are more likely to live with their girlfriends." I said.

"Where did you two get that from?"

"My imagination." Cece said making us all laugh. Once we had all calmed down I told Rocky that either Deuce's parents said no or he thinks they will say no, or she needs to ask her parents. Rocky agreed and said that she was going to ask her parents when she went home.

"Do you want to play truth or dare?" Cece asked us.

"Sure." I said.

"As long as the dares are not too horrid." Rocky said.

"Okay. Uhh…. Tinka, truth or dare."

I thought for a while before answering truth.

"If you could change one thing about Ty, what would it be?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Really? Not even one thing?" Rocky asked.

"Would you change anything about Deuce?"

"I guess not."

"Rocky, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to ring up the international goat foundation and pretend to be an old woman interested in adopting a goat to live with you on your small canoe so you can have a party with deamon fairies."

"Okay, what's the number?" I gave her the number and she dialled it into her phone. Just before there was an answer, Cece grabbed it and put it onto speakerphone.

"Hello, international goat foundation. Is there any way that I can help you?" A voice with the same accent as me said.

"I need a goat to live on my small canoe with me." Rocky said in a high, croaky voice.

"What would be the purpose of the goat living on your small canoe?"

"To party with deamon fairies."

"I'm sorry, we only re-home goats to party with angel faires."

"But I need a goat!"

"Well I am not giving you one!" The person on the other side said before putting the phone down. There were a few moments of silence before we all burst into a fit of laughter. We finally stopped when Rocky's phone rang. She answered it, had a quick conversation, and then ended the call.

"I have to go, and I can't be late if I want to have any chance of Deuce moving in." Rocky said.

"Bye." I said.

"See ya Rocky." Cece said to her as we walked to the door to see her off. I shut the door and went to sit down on Ty's lap. Cece did the same with Gunther.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cece POV**

As I sat down on Gunther's lap, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. Leaning into him, I buried my head between his neck and shoulder and kissed there.

"I heard you laughing. Good day?" Gunther asked.

"Yep! I missed you though."

"I missed you too. Buy anything nice?"

"Lots of things. I got you a new trilby."

"Really, is it sparkly?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"In our bedroom."

"Let's go then." He said and we got up. Gunther pulled me down the hall into our bedroom and sat down on the bed. I went over to the bags and looked through them until I found his hat. I pulled it out and went back over to Gunther. As I handed it to him, his eyes widened as if he were a kid walking into a candy shop for the first time.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Yes Cece, I like it a lot." Gunther said, still staring at the hat. I took it out of his hands and placed it on his head. He looked gorgeous in it.

"It really suites you," I said. Gunther didn't say anything else; instead he leans over and kissed me. I climbed onto his lap so that I was straddling him, causing the kiss to deepen. Our tongues fought, but neither won for once. We stayed locked together for around five minutes before breaking away. Gunther kissed my nose quickly and we rested our foreheads against one another.

"Thank you bay-bee." Gunther whispered.

"It's okay." I said.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"What are you cooking me?"

"Depends on what you want."

"Well I don't mind."

"Home made burgers then?"

"What meat are you using for the burgers?"

"You have a choice between llama and cow."

"I'm gonna go with cow."

"Okay then." Gunther said getting up with me still sitting on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the kitchen and lowered me onto a chair before starting on dinner.

**A/N: Did you like it? Tell me in your reviews!**

**Halo xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Wednesday! Chapter five has arrived! Thanks soooooooooooo much for the reviews I really appreciate them. Can I have another 2 before I update? Enjoy.**

"_What do you want for dinner?"_

"_What are you cooking me?"_

"_Depends on what you want."_

"_Well I don't mind."_

"_Home made burgers then?"_

"_What meat are you using for the burgers?"_

"_You have a choice between llama and cow."_

"_I'm gonna go with cow."_

"_Okay then." Gunther said getting up with me still sitting on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the kitchen and lowered me onto a chair before starting on dinner._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cece POV**

I was on the bed making out with Gunther. I was straddling his lap. He had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and I had mine around his neck, my fingers knotted in his hair. Gunther lowered his mouth so that he was now kissing my neck. I let out a moan and held him tighter, causing him to bite down softly. Gunther slowly kissed his way back up to my lips and I slipped my tongue inside his mouth. Gunther lay back, pulling me with him and then rolled us over so that he was on top. I ran my hands down his chest and stomach until I reached the hem of his shirt. I pulled it up and over his head, discarding it onto the floor. I felt Gunther place his hand onto my thigh and start rubbing my leg through my jeans causing me to gasp; he took this as his cue to continue. I lifted my legs so that they were wrapped around his waist, in order to keep him as close to me as possible. Gunther moved both hands up to cradle my face and kissed me one more time before rolling off and lying next to me. I turned my head to look at Gunther to find him smiling at me. I smiled back and took his hand.

"We have tickets for Katy Perry tonight by the way, second row." Gunther said.

"And you tell me this now!" I replied shocked.

"I forgot!" He said.

"What time?" I asked.

"8:30."

"That's in three hours!"

"Don't worry; you will have enough time to get ready."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I said sitting up.

"I find that offensive!" Gunther said with an expression of mock hurt on his face.

"No you don't." I said seeing right through him.

"You're right, I don't."

"Well you should start getting ready." I told him.

"So should you."

"Well I will use our bathroom then and you can go find some other place to shower."

"What ever you say Cece." Gunther said before grabbing a towel and walking out of the room. When he was gone, I went and got my own towel before heading into the bathroom and turning on the shower. I stripped down and stepped under the hot faucet, letting the water run down my back and in my hair. I reached for my shampoo and went through the process of washing my hair and then body before turning the water off and getting out, wrapping myself in a towel. I opened the bathroom door and went back into the bedroom. I walked into the closet to pick some clothes and then get dressed. I was halfway through my hair when Gunther walked in wearing nothing but boxers. He went into the closet and came put about ten minutes later fully dressed. I finished doing my hair and Gunther replaced me in front of the mirror to start on his. I watched as he blow dried his blonde hair and then styled it perfectly.

When we were both done getting ready, we went into the living room until it was time to leave. Ty was sitting on the couch watching TV. Gunther and I went and sat down as well. I leant my head on Gunther's shoulder and closed my eyes, opening them a few seconds later.

"Are you tired?" Gunther asked.

"No, I just like being near you." I told him.

"I like being near you too, it makes me feel relaxed." He said. I smiled and then moved myself until I was sitting on his lap. Gunther loosely put his arms around me and I placed my head back onto his shoulder. A few minutes later Tinka walked in, looking out of breath. She flung herself down and laid her head on Ty's lap, closing her eyes and breathing deeply for a few moments.

"More kittens?" Gunther said.

"Eight." Tinka said.

"Ooooh. Can I see them?" I asked.

"Later, right now we have a concert to go to." Gunther told me.

"Okay." I said and got up. Gunther stood up too and we walked out. We went outside and got a cab to the concert. Gunther and I found our seats and waited for it to start.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Two and a half hours later Gunther and I were back at the apartment. We went in to the kitchen and I made us some coffee. I gave Gunther his mug and was just about to take a sip of mine when I remembered that Gunther said he would show me the kittens when we got back. I told him this and he got up and led me to one of the spare rooms. He quietly opened the door and we stepped inside. Looked around and by the side of the bed I spotted the cat with eight newly born kittens nursing. We went and crouched down beside them.

"They are so cute!" I said.

"Yes they are."

"Can we keep one?" I asked hope full. Gunther thought for a moment before speaking.

"I do not see why not. Which one would you like to keep Cece?" He said. I stared at them intently before deciding on the little grey and white one.

"The grey and white one." I said. "Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked. Gunther carefully picked it up and turned it over. He looked at the kitten quickly before putting it back down next to its mother.

"It's a boy. What's his name going to be?" Gunther said.

"Ummm." I said and thinking. I looked at the kitten again and tried to think of the perfect name for him. It suddenly came to me. "Betwinkler." I said. It was strange but it just seemed to suit him.

"I was going to suggest Calvin, but Betwinkler is even better."

"Really, you were going to suggest Calvin? Why would someone name a cat Calvin?"

"You just named a cat after my favourite piece of equipment."

"Touché." I said and got up, Gunther got up too. We walked out of the room and went into our bedroom. We got changed and I turned the lights off before climbing into bed beside Gunther and falling asleep.

**A/N: I'm not sure whether or not that was filler. Did you like my choice in cat name? I'm not entirely sure why I made Cece name him betwinkler but it just seemed to fit. Remember, 2 reviews.**

**Halo xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello people (and robots) that are reading Chapter 6 of Living Together. Thank you for the reviews. Can I have 3 more before I update? Enjoy.**

_. "Betwinkler." I said. It was strange but it just seemed to suit him._

"_I was going to suggest Calvin, but Betwinkler is even better."_

"_Really, you were going to suggest Calvin? Why would someone name a cat Calvin?"_

"_You just named a cat after my favourite piece of equipment."_

"_Touch__é__." I said and got up, Gunther got up too. We walked out of the room and went into our bedroom. We got changed and I turned the lights off before climbing into bed beside Gunther and falling asleep._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cece POV**

I was sitting on the floor in Gunter and I's bedroom playing with a now six week old Betwinkler. I laughed as he launched himself at the toy only to miss and fall over. I placed the toy on the bed and picked up the kitten and took him into the living room. Gunther was sitting on the couch watching TV and I went to sit down next to him. I placed Betwinkler down next to me and he immediately went over to sit on Gunther and start purring, Gunther stroked him as I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at what he was watching. We sat like this for a while until I looked at the time and realised that we had to go to the studio for rehearsals. I put betwinkler back with his brothers and sisters in the spare room before getting my stuff and leaving with Gunther.

By the time we reached the studio everyone else was already there and was just about to start rehearsing the dance. Gunther and I quickly took our places and started. Everyone was dancing for about an hour and a half straight before we got a break. I walked off the stage and went to have a drink of water with Rocky. Opening my water bottle, I scanned the room for Gunther and spotted him not far away talking to Tinka. I turned to Rocky and started talking.

"So how is it living with Deuce?" I asked, I still couldn't believe that Rocky had managed to convince her parents to let Deuce move in with them.

"Exactly as I thought it would be." She replied.

"Which is…?" I said.

"Like being married but still living with your parents." Rocky told me.

"Ahhhh. So it's not bad then?"

"No, it's quite good actually."

"You could have said that in the first place." "Well I didn't feel the need to." Rocky said as a pair of arms snaked around my waist. I felt a kiss being planted on the top of my head and I turned around to face the person who was obviously Gunther. He was smiling at me so I smiled back before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and wrapping my arms around him. We broke away when we were needed on the dance floor again. We didn't dance for a long this time but I was still exhausted by the end of it. I stepped off of the stage and went over to my bag before going to find Gunther so we could go home. I found him sitting down drinking some water on the edge of the stage. He swallowed his drink before getting up and taking my hand. We walked out of the studio and hailed a cab to take us home.

When we reached the apartment, Gunther's parents were home. We each muttered a quick greeting to them before going into our bedroom. I dumped my bag onto the floor and went straight into the bathroom to have a shower. I stood under the hot water for a few minutes before washing. I scrubbed my hair and body and then stepped out and wrapped a big towel around my body. Walking back into the bedroom, I noticed that Gunther had went and got Betwinkler and was now sitting on the bed playing with him. I smiled at them both as I got some sweats and a t-shirt from the draw and going back into the bathroom to get changed. I put my hair into a loose ponytail before going to sit on the bed opposite Gunther. I picked Betwinkler up and kissed his little nose and then leant across to kiss Gunther's nose.

"We are going out to dinner with my parents and Tinka and Ty tonight." Gunther told me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Aria."

"Nice. Why are we going?"

"Mama thought it would be nice if we all went out together for some family bonding."

"Okay then. What time?"

"Not until eight so we have ages."

"Cool." I said and moved so I was propped up by the pillows. I reached for the remote control and turned on the TV. I flicked through the channels until I found something I wanted to watch. When I found something good, I relaxed into the bed and Gunther put his arm around me. I leant into him and Betwinkler came to sit between us, obviously annoyed that he wasn't the centre of attention anymore. I scratched him under the chin until he started purring and fell asleep. By the time the show ended, Gunther had also fallen asleep with his head resting on my shoulder. I kissed his forehead and then turned back to the TV.

About two hours later Gunther woke up. Betwinkler also awoke, disturbed by Gunther moving. I looked at my boyfriend as he grinned at me before leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"We need to go to the pet store and get some things for Betwinkler." I said.

"Shall we go now?" Gunther asked.

"Sure. Let me just put on some jeans and then we can go." Fifteen minutes later we were in a taxi on our way to the mall. We made our way inside and went over to the pet boutique. We went over to the cat section and began looking. Gunther immediately spotted a little black collar that was purely part diamante. I went over and looked at the beds and picked a fluffy leopard print one. Gunther and I also got some bowels (since he was going to be weaned soon), toys, litter tray and a nametag. When I told the shop assistant what name to put on the tag she looked at us both weirdly before stating to engrave. Once we had paid, Gunther and I got a cab home and went to get our kitten. Gunther put on his new collar as I set up his bed next to our own and put the bowels in the kitchen. I was making myself a drink when Gunther walked in holding Betwinkler.

"Doesn't he look cute." Gunther said holding him out. I took him and looked at the collar. It did suit him well.

"He looks gorgeous." I said and kissed Betwinkler's head before placing him back on the ground. I watched as the little kitten bounded off to go play with something.

"When is he going to be weaned?" I asked.

"Tinka said that she was going to start tomorrow." Gunther told me.

"Good. What's going to happen to the other kittens?"

"I think Tinka and Ty will be keeping one but we will have to find homes for the rest."

"I was thinking that maybe we could give one to Flynn and one to Rocky and Deuce."

"I don't see why not. There will still be four kittens left though."

"We could see if anyone on Shake It Up is interested in taking one."

"Good idea Cece." Gunther said and kissed me.

"It's getting quite late; we should probably start getting ready for dinner." I said. Gunther agreed and we went back to the bedroom. Since I had a shower earlier, I just needed to get changed. When Gunther went into the bathroom, I walked over to the closet to pick out some clothes. After a while, I finally decided on a black dress which came to just above my knees with a pair of red shoes. I straightened my hair as Gunther picked out some clothes. I was just finishing when he walked in wearing a black sparkly tuxedo and a black and silver striped bowtie. Gunther came over to do his hair as I moved on to my makeup. Thirty minutes later we were both ready and went out into the living room to wait. Not long after, Ty walked in with Tinka following closely behind him. When the Hessenheffer parents came out, we all went downstairs and got two separate cabs to the restaurant.

By the time Gunther and I reached Aria, everyone was waiting outside for us. Gunther and I got out of the car so that we could all go inside. A waiter showed us too our table and we sat down. I was sitting on the end next to Tinka with Squizza on her other side and Gunther opposite me. Ty started a conversation with Gunther so I turned to Tinka and asked her about which kitten she was keeping. She told me that she was keeping the little black female and that she and Ty had named it Asha. I then said about giving my brother and Rocky a kitten each and Tinka agreed that it was a good idea. Just then a waitress arrived to take our orders. When everyone had told her what we wanted the conversation started up again. I found myself talking to Kashlack about Gunther's cooking. He told me that when Gunther was younger he used to bake whenever he was upset and once made over a hundred cookies in one day. I laughed at this and asked Gunther if it was true, he confirmed it. Our food than arrived and everyone started eating. When we had all finished, we ordered desert before leaving the restaurant to go home.

When we got back, Gunther and I went to our bedroom. I took off my dress and put my sweats and t-shirt back on before climbing into bed and getting out my phone to text Rocky.

**To: Rocky**

**From: Cece**

**I got you a present! **

A few seconds late I received a reply.

**To: Cece**

**From: Rocky**

**Really? What is it?**

**To: Rocky**

**From: Cece**

**Guess! I will give you a clue- it's small, furry and very cute.**

**To: Cece**

**From: Rocky**

**You sound like you are describing Deuce's eyebrows!**

**To: Rocky**

**From: Cece**

**It's not eyebrows! It's a kitten!**

**To: Cece**

**From: Rocky**

**You got me a kitten? Is it from the same litter as Betwinkler? I am so excited now!**

**To: Rocky **

**From: Cece**

**Yes it is from the same litter. I'm giving one to Flynn as well. Do which one do you want?**

**To: Cece**

**From: Rocky**

**Is the little black and white girl available? She is so pretty! **

**To: Rocky**

**From: Cece**

**Yes she is available! What's her name going to be? BTW Tinka and your brother are keeping the black female and have named her Asha.**

**To: Cece**

**From: Rocky**

**I was thinking maybe Dolly. What do you think?**

**To: Rocky**

**From: Cece**

**Awww, that's really cute. Tinka is going to start weaning them tomorrow so as soon as she is off her mother you can bring her home!**

**To: Cece**

**From: Rocky**

**Yay! I've got to go now. Night Cece xxx**

**To: Rocky**

**From: Cece**

**Night Rocky x **

I pressed send and then put my phone on the bedside table. Gunther turned out the lights and I snuggled into his chest before falling asleep.

**A/N: Did you like it? Tell me in your reviews! Remember 3 reviews before I update! Pictures of Betwinkler, Asha and Dolly are on my profile. Also Betwinkler's collar.**

**Halo xxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7! Are you excited? Thanks for the reviews! Can I have another 3 before I update? Enjoy.**

_To: Cece_

_From: Rocky_

_Yay! I've got to go now. Night Cece xxx_

_To: Rocky_

_From: Cece_

_Night Rocky x_

_I pressed send and then put my phone on the bedside table. Gunther turned out the lights and I snuggled into his chest before falling asleep._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cece POV**

Gunther and I were on our way to my mom's with two pet carriers containing kittens. I had decided not to tell Flynn about his kitten so it would be a surprise. We made our way up to the apartment and opened the door. Rocky was already there and took the carrier which had Dolly in and opened it. I called Flynn and he came in from his bedroom looking annoyed.

"What?" He said.

"I got you a present." I told Flynn, his face immediately lighting up. I opened the carrier I was holding to reveal a little tabby kitten. I picked him up and handed him to Flynn.

"He is so cute." My brother said.

"Glad you like him. What are you going to name him?"

"You mean the kitten is my present?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Cece." Flynn said and turned his attention back to the kitten. "I'm going to name you dinosaur." He said and took him into his room. I went and sat down on the couch next to Rocky and Gunther went and sat down on the chair. I started a conversation with Rocky.

"So have you got food and stuff for Dolly yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. I went out yesterday and bought everything. How is Betwinkler?"

"He is so cute but really naughty."

"Why? What has he done?"

"Well the other day he split open one of Gunther's refill packs for his betwinkler and they were all over the bedroom."

"That is kind of funny."

"Tell that to Gunther." I said just as my mom came in, home from work. I said hey to her and then told explained about Dinosaur. Gunther and I stayed for about another hour before going home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

On the way home we stopped to get some pizza for dinner as Gunther couldn't be bothered to cook. We quickly walked home so that our food didn't get cold and went straight into the kitchen to eat. I got out two plates as Gunther put the pizza on the table and opened the box. We both took a slice and began eating. A few minutes later Betwinkler came bounding in with Asha chasing him. We laughed as the two kittens started play fighting in the middle of the kitchen.

"Have you packed yet?" Gunther asked me.

"Packed for what?" I said confused.

"The sequin convention in LA. Our plane leaves tomorrow at 5pm."

"How was I supposed to know it was tomorrow?"

"Because you bought the tickets."

"That doesn't mean I actually checked when it was! Do we actually have to go to school tomorrow?"

"We should at least go for half the day."

"Whatever." I said and put my plate in the sink. Gunther did the same and then we went into our bedroom to pack. I started by getting out my small suitcase and just started chucking clothes in. I noticed Gunther staring at me so I asked him why. He said nothing and just sighed before walking over to my case and folding all of my clothes and rearranging them neatly. When he was done, I thanked him and started helping him pack his own clothes. Considering we were only going for three days (two nights), Gunther packed a lot of stuff. When we were done, Gunther placed our cases by the door and I went to have a shower and get ready for bed. I put on a pair of shorts and one of Gunther's t-shirts before climbing into bed and waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. Betwinkler came in and curled up on his bed a few minutes later. When Gunther finally came out of the bathroom he put his towel in the wash and turned off the light before climbing into bed next to me. I gave him a good night kiss and he wrapped his arms around me. Shortly after, I fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When I woke up the next morning I went straight to the shower and got dressed before going into the kitchen to feed the kittens. Betwinkler and Asha were eating when Gunther came in. Gunther hugged me and then went to get out the cereal. I poured myself a bowl and sat down to eat. Ty walked in shortly after.

"Hey. Has Asha been fed?" Ty asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good." Ty replied as he got some cereal and went to sit down net to Gunther. Just as I finished eating Tinka walked in. She made herself some breakfast and sat down in the empty seat between me and Ty. I dumped my bowl in the sink and went into the living room to get my bag and wait for Gunther. He came in a few moments later and we left for school.

When we reached school I went over to my locker to find Rocky and Deuce standing in front of it making out. I shoved them over and opened my locker to get out my books. I looked past the door to my locker and looked at Rocky and Deuce; they did not even appear to have noticed that I had pushed them over. I shut my locker and went over to Gunther's. I found him looking at himself in the mirror he had up. I slammed the locker shut, making Gunther jump and me start laughing. Gunther scowled at me momentarily before taking my hand and leading me to our first lesson.

The day went by really slowly as I only had first period with Gunther. Instead of going to the cafeteria at lunch, I went straight to my locker and got out the necessary books for homework before going to find my boyfriend. I found him waiting for my by the front gate. I took his hand and we made our way home. When Gunther and I walked in Betwinkler came walking up to us meowing for attention. I put my bag down and picked up the kitten to begin stroking him. Betwinkler relaxed and started to purr loudly. I went to join Gunther of the sofa where he was sat watching TV. I put Betwinkler on my lap and he walked over to go and sit on Gunther instead. I moved up close to my boyfriend and laid my head on his shoulder. I started watching the TV but fell asleep after about half an hour.

I woke up about two hours later to find myself lying on the couch with a blanket over me. Sitting up, I noticed that something was being cooked. I got up and walked into the kitchen and saw Gunther cooking something I sat down on one of the chairs and asked him what he was making. Gunther told me he was doing hotdogs. A few minutes later he put a plate in front of me and we began eating. When I had finished I went to go have a shower before we left for the airport. I washed my hair and body and then got changed into something comfortable ready for the four and a half hour flight. Once I had finished in the bathroom Gunther went in to have a shower himself. I took our cases out into the living room and waited for him. After about fifteen minutes Tinka and Ty arrived home from school. We said a quick hello and they went off to their bedroom. It was another five minutes before Gunther came in. He asked if I was ready and then we left out the front door. We got taxi to the airport and had an hour of time to kill before our flight left. I went to the bathroom and then looked around with Gunther for a while before checking in. We boarded the plane. We were scheduled to land at around 7:30 LA time (9:30 Chicago time). Gunther and I fastened our seatbelts as the plane took off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We reached our hotel at 8pm LA time. We checked in at the lobby and then took the elevator to the 17th floor were our room was. Gunther unlocked the door and we stepped inside. The room had a large double bed in the middle with a small TV on the opposite wall, two bedside tables and a unit for putting clothes in. At the far side was a door which led into a bathroom. I put my suitcase down and jumped onto the bed. Gunther looked at me for a moment before copying me. I turned to face him and found him grinning at me. I grinned back and then kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him close. Our kiss lasted a few minutes and ended when Gunther asked me if I would like to go down to the hotel's restaurant for dinner. I agreed and went into the bathroom to get changed quickly. I came out a few minutes later to find that Gunther had changed as well. He got up and took my hand and we went down to the restaurant. We were seated on a small table in the corner and had a few minutes to look over the menu before a young waitress came over to take our order. I noticed that she was paying a little too much attention to Gunther, making me scowl at her back as she walked away.

"What's wrong Cece?" Gunther asked.

"That waitress was trying to flirt with you." I said angrily.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Well I can assure you that I have no interest in her what's so ever."

"Good. Because if you did I would have to kill you."

"You aren't very scary Cece."

"Just you wait." I said in a low voice making Gunther laugh. A short while later, our food arrived and we began eating. Once we had finished, I ordered us some desert to be delivered up to our room. Gunther and I went back upstairs and turned on the TV. Someone knocked the door and I opened it to reveal an employing bringing up our desert. I thanked him and took our food back over to the bed and handed Gunther his. When we finished, I put the empty bowls on the bedside table and turned my attention to Gunther. He looked at me and I found myself moving towards him until our lips were joined in a hungry kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance and I let him win for the first time in ages. Our hands roamed across each other's bodies and clothing was gradually discarded onto the floor. Before I knew it, we were both completely naked and were about to start making love. Gunther leant down and placed his lips on mine as we began. I felt a sharp pain which quickly passed and was replaced by pure pressure.

Five minutes later Gunther and I were lying side by side on the bed breathing heavily. I was both in shock and elated that I was no longer a virgin. I climbed under the covers as Gunther turned the lights out and got in next to me. I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Did you like it? I tried my hardest to keep it rated T and not too explicit. Remember 3 reviews please.**

**Halo xxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo! Thanks for the reviews! I wouldn't mind another 2 before I update. Chapter 8 is below….. Enjoy.**

_Five minutes later Gunther and I were lying side by side on the bed breathing heavily. I was both in shock and elated that I was no longer a virgin. I climbed under the covers as Gunther turned the lights out and got in next to me. I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep in his arms._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cece POV**

I woke up with my head lying against Gunther's chest and his arms wrapped around me. It took a few seconds for me to remember that we were both still naked and another few to remember why. I started to get up, moving slowly so that I did not wake Gunther. I slid out of the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I came out around fifteen minutes later Gunther was up and sitting on the bed obviously waiting for me to come out of the bathroom. I walked over to him and kissed his lips before going over to my case and picking some clothes. Once Gunther went into the bathroom I got dressed and did my hair ready for the convention. I had decided to wear the shirt that Gunther had made me with a pair of jeans. Just as I finished getting dressed Gunther came back out and got ready himself. I grabbed my bag before we went down to the lobby and out of the hotel.

Gunther hailed a cab once we were outside and told the driver the address of the convention. We were sat in the car for around twenty minutes before the driver pulled up and Gunther paid. We got out of the car and went inside. As soon as I stepped foot in the Sequin Convention I became overwhelmed. There was stall after stall of different types of sequins, all with a unique array of colours. I noticed some people walking around covered head to toe in sequins and glitter. In the far corner were betwinkling workshops and stalls selling heavily betwinkled clothes.

I looked up at Gunther's face and saw the look of pure wonder in his eyes; he looked like he was in heaven. Gunther took my hand and led me over to the closest stall. I watched as he bought bag after bag of sequins at numerous different stalls. After he was done purchasing, he took me over to one of the workshops where I had my first ever go at betwinkling. Surprisingly it was quite hard to get the sequins onto the fabric accurately making me wonder how Gunther managed it so frequently and easily. We spent a few hours walking around before stopping to get some food. There was a place selling burgers so I went over and bought two as Gunther found us somewhere to sit down.

"So are you enjoying it?" I asked Gunther.

"It's like a sparkly paradise." He said.

"In other words you like it."

"Yes Cece, I like it."

"Good that's all I'm looking for." I said and finished eating. Gunther and I put our rubbish in the trash and then went over to one of the stalls that we hadn't been to yet. I absentmindedly looked through various items as Gunther filled his hands with different things that he wanted to buy. I asked why he needed so much and he said that he was buying souvenirs. I just nodded and waited until he was done.

We finally left the convention at around 4pm. Gunther and I got a cab back to the hotel and went up to our room. Gunther sorted through what he had bought as I lay back on the bed and watched some TV. After about an hour, Gunther suggested that we go down to the hotels pool. I agreed and went into the bathroom to change into my swimsuit. I put on a red two-piece with white polka dots and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top over it. Gunther changed into his trunks and we both grabbed a towel before getting in the elevator and going downstairs. When we got outside, we placed our things on sun loungers before getting into the pool. I swam a few laps before stopping and sitting on the edge of the pool with my feet in the water. I watched Gunther swim for a while until he went underwater and I couldn't see him anymore. I scanned the pool for his body but couldn't see him. I was about to dive in when something pulled my ankles and I fell into the water. As I resurfaced, I came face to face with a laughing Gunther. I scowled at him but that just made him laugh harder. After a few minutes, Gunther calmed down and looked at my frowning face. He said he was sorry but I just turned my head away and refused to look at him. I felt hands wrap around my waist and my body was pulled through the water. I turned and found myself looking into Gunther's eyes. He asked if he was forgiven yet but I shook my head. Gunther let out a short laugh and then kissed me. Not being able to resist; I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We were making out in the water for a good few minutes when Gunther pulled away and asked again if he was forgiven, this time I said yes and he released me so that I could climb out of the pool.

I went over to my towel and started to dry myself before putting my shorts and tank top back on and heading back up to the room with Gunther. When we got back I went and washed the chlorine out of my hair before putting on a t-shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts and sitting down on the bed. I asked Gunther if he wanted me to order room service for dinner and he agreed. I picked up the hotel room's phone and dialled the number for room service to order our food. Around 20 minutes later it arrived. Gunther and I sat cross-legged on the bed facing one another as we ate, talking about random things as they came to mind. After dinner we put the plates aside and got into bed to watch some TV before falling asleep. I flicked through the channels until I found something that was worth watching. I selected the programme and then lay down with my head on Gunther's lap as he sat propped up by the pillows. I felt him stroking hair and then he leant down and kissed my temple, making me smile slightly. After a while I fell asleep. I woke up briefly when Gunther moved me so that I was I had my head on the pillow instead of his lap, I fell back asleep quickly though.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We had to get up fairly early the next day as our plane left at noon. After Gunther and I got ready we went down to the lobby to check out and return our room key before going outside and getting a cab to the airport. We had to wait a short while before boarding the plane back to Chicago. The four and a half hour flight seemed to tack longer going home than it did on our way to LA. It was half seven Chicago time when we landed and I was beginning to feel a bit jetlagged. Kashlack picked us up from the airport and I found myself falling asleep on the way back in the car. Gunther must have carried me up to the apartment because I awoke a few hours later in mine and Gunther's bed. I looked over at the clock and it read 11:30, considering it was dark outside I guessed that it was pm rather than am. I got out of bed and went into the living room where I found Gunther sitting on the couch with Betwinkler asleep on his lap. I walked over and sat down next to my boyfriend, waking the kitten up in the process. Betwinkler let out a short meow before coming over to me purring. I stroked him and he quickly fell asleep again.

"Are you hungry yet? You haven't eaten since this morning at the airport." Gunther asked. I thought about it for a moment before replying yes. Gunther got up and went into the kitchen; he came back few minutes later holding a bag of chips and a packet of cookies. I took the cookies from him and started eating, I hadn't noticed how hungry I actually was and before I knew it, there were only three left. I quickly handed them to Gunther before I could eat anymore and started on the chips. Luckily Gunther had already eaten half the bag so I didn't have too many of them. It was 2 am when I went back to bed. I carried betwinkler in and placed him on his bed before climbing in next to Gunther and falling asleep again.

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Tell me in your reviews!**

**Halo xxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, I have decided to give you lovely readers the gift of chapter 9! Will it be possible to have another 3 reviews before I update? I also forgot to mention that I put a picture of Dinosaur, Flynn's kitten on my profile. Anyway…..Enjoy.**

_I took the cookies from him and started eating, I hadn't noticed how hungry I actually was and before I knew it, there were only three left. I quickly handed them to Gunther before I could eat anymore and started on the chips. Luckily Gunther had already eaten half the bag so I didn't have too many of them. It was 2 am when I went back to bed. I carried betwinkler in and placed him on his bed before climbing in next to Gunther and falling asleep again._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cece POV**

I was sitting in my period six lesson waiting for the bell to go. The teacher started telling us what our homework was but I just ignored her and stared at the clock. Finally the bell rang and I rushed out of the classroom and went straight to my locker. I quickly stuffed the books into my locker and went over to find Gunther; he was putting some books away when I collided with his back because I was moving so fast. Gunther turned around and asked me why I was in such a rush and I told him that I just really wanted to go home. My boyfriend finished putting his books away and we left school.

When Gunther and I reached the apartment, I went straight into the bedroom and dumped my bag on the floor and jumped onto the bed. Betwinkler came rushing in and jumped on the bed purring. I was stroking him when Gunther came into the bedroom.

"You rushed all the way here just to lie on the bed?" Gunther asked.

"Yep." I told him with a smile. Gunther rolled his eyes before walking over to the bed. He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips. I placed my hands on his shoulders and slowly moved them up until my arms were resting around his neck and then pulled Gunther down so that he was on top of me. Gunther traced his tongue along my lip and edged it into my mouth. My tongue fought his for a while until we broke apart and Gunther pulled me upwards into a sitting position.

"Do you love me Cece?" Gunther asked quietly.

"Of course." I said, "Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"No reason I was just making sure. And just so were even; I love you too bay-bee." Gunther told me using his regular catchphrase. I leaned over and kissed his temple before picking up betwinkler and getting off the bed. I left the bedroom and went into the living room where Tinka was sitting alone watching TV; I went over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Het, where's Ty?" I asked as I tickled Betwinkler under the chin. Asha came running in though and the little kitten decided it that it was much more fun to go and play with his sister than it is to sit on the couch doing nothing.

"Oh he had detention." Tinka told me just as Gunther walked in and sat down between us.

"What did he do?" I said and lifted my legs so that they were resting across Gunther's lap, Tinka did the same.

"Just some Graffiti in the courtyard, nothing major."

"What did he put?"

"I heart Tinka Hessenheffer."

"Awww! That's so sweet." I said and then turned to Gunther. "How come you haven't done that for me?" I asked him.

"If you really want me to then I will put I love Cece Jones somewhere in the school tomorrow." Gunther said and I smiled, "Good." I told him and then turned towards the TV.

About forty five minutes later Ty walked through the door. Tinka jumped off the couch and into his arms, kissing his face. Gunther took advantage of the empty space and lay back where Tinka was, pulling me with him and placing me so that I was lying between his legs with my head on his chest. I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them again to carry on watching TV. Gunther and I stayed on the couch for about an hour before Gunther decided that it was time for dinner. We stood up and went into the kitchen. I sat down as my boyfriend started cooking. When everything was done he came and sat down opposite me so that we could eat together.

After dinner Gunther and I went back to our bedroom to watch a movie. About half way through Betwinkler walked in slowly and he sneezed before jumping onto the bed. The kitten walked over to us and I noticed discharge coming from his eyes. I showed Gunther and he had a look, Betwinkler sneezed again.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Gunther, now worried.

"I don't know." He said. "We should probably take him to the vets."

"Well let's go then." I said and picked up Betwinkler. Gunther went and got the pet carrier and put a blanket inside before I put the kitten inside. Gunther and I put on our shoes before leaving out of the door and getting a taxi to the vets. The whole ride there I started to really worry. _What if it's something serious and he needs surgery or medication? What if it's contagious and Asha and Fluffy get sick as well? What if he dies?_ All these questions came racing through my mind. The car finally pulled up and Gunther and I got out and walked into the vets.

**A/N: It was quite short I know but oh well! What do you think is wrong with Betwinkler? Remember 3 reviews please!**

**Halo xxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated but I have been really busy! Any way… Chapter 10 is here so Enjoy.**

_Gunther went and got the pet carrier and put a blanket inside before I put the kitten inside. Gunther and I put on our shoes before leaving out of the door and getting a taxi to the vets. The whole ride there I started to really worry. What if it's something serious and he needs surgery or medication? What if it's contagious and Asha and Fluffy get sick as well? What if he dies? All these questions came racing through my mind. The car finally pulled up and Gunther and I got out and walked into the vets._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Cece POV**

Gunther and I stood silently as Betwinkler was examined. A few moments later the vet spoke.

"It looks like he's got an upper respiratory infection." The vet told us.

"What is that?" I asked not knowing what it was.

"It's a very contagious viral infection. He's going to need a course of antibiotics and kept away from any other cats."

"So is he going to be alright?" Gunther said sounding really worried.

"He should make a full recovery since you bought him in so early; if you had left it any longer then it could have been fatal." The vet said. "It would be best for him to be left here for tonight just to make sure and you can come to collect him in the morning." I nodded silently and Gunther took my hand. I stroked Betwinkler briefly before going back out to the reception. Gunther paid the vet fees before we went back outside and got a cab home.

As soon as we got through the door Tinka rushed up to us asking questions about Betwinkler. We told her what the vet had said before going to our bedroom. I put on one of Gunther's t-shirts before crawling into bed. Gunther turned off the light before climbing in next to me. I pressed myself against him and he wrapped his arms around me whilst stroking my hair. I felt lips on the top of my head just before I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up really early. At first I tried going back to sleep but after a while I accepted that it wasn't going to happen. I climbed out of bed and slipped on a dressing gown before leaving the room. The apartment was really quite since everyone else was still asleep. I went into the living room and turned on the TV. About an hour later Gunther came in looking sleepy, he sat down next to me and I rested me head on his shoulder.

"What time can we go get betwinkler?" I asked.

"The vet said around ten." Gunther told me. I looked at the clock on the wall, it read 5:30. Only four and a half hours. I sighed and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened them again it was 7:30 and my head was on Gunther's lap instead of his shoulder. I sat up slowly and looked at him. Gunther asked if I wanted any breakfast, I nodded and he got up, coming back a few minutes later holding two bowls of cereal. He handed one to me and I started eating.

The next two hours went really slowly as Gunther and I waited until we could go pick up Betwinkler. By half nine we were both agitated and decided to leave, even if we got there a bit early. We got in a cab and arrived at the vets fifteen minutes later. The lady in the reception had told us to sit down and that Betwinkler would be bought out in a few minutes. As we sat down I noticed that my hands were shaking. Gunther reached over and took my hands in his own, restricting them from shaking, I looked around and gave him a weak smile. A few seconds later a vet walked out holding a pet carrier that I recognised as Betwinkler's. She put him on a chair before turning to talk to us.

"He has been on fluids during the night and has brightened up considerably." The vet said and handed Gunther a small jar. "Those are antibiotics, he needs a quarter of a tablet with each meal for two weeks and also he needs to be kept isolated for a few days so that he doesn't pass the infection onto any other cats."

We thanked the vet and I picked up the pet carrier before walking outside with Gunther and going home. When we reached the apartment I took Betwinkler to our bedroom which was where he would be staying for the next few days and let him out. The little kitten slowly walked out and I picked him up to place him on his bed. Betwinkler curled up and fell asleep. A few moments later Gunther came in with a litter tray and two bowls. He put them down and then came to sit by me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I hugged my knees to my chest and leaned into him.

"Betwinkler will be alright Cece." Gunther said softly.

"I know." I said. "But I just hate seeing him ill."

"I hate seeing him like this as well." Gunther told me. I moved my arms so that I could wrap them around his waist and kissed his chest, burying my face there. We sat like that on the bedroom floor for a while until Gunther suggested that we go out for lunch. I agreed reluctantly, not wanting to leave Betwinkler. Tinka was in the living room and promised that she would look after the kitten. I thanked her before taking Gunther's hand and leaving. We got a taxi to the mall and went to the food court to get a burger. Gunther went and ordered as I sat down. Once Gunther and I had eaten we went over to the pet store. We picked up some more food and I chose a few kitten toys. Just as we were about to go over to the checkout Gunther spotted some little cat outfits. I tried to drag him away but he insisted in buying a bee costume for Betwinkler. I told Gunther that he was not to put it on until our kitten was fully recovered. He agreed and we finally went over to the checkout before leaving the mall and going back home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Two weeks later.**

**Still Cece's POV**

I was sitting on the bed with Gunther as he dressed Betwinkler in his bumble bee costume. Gunther pulled the hood up over the kittens' ears and Betwinkler turned to look at me. I had to admit that he did look really cute. I took out my phone and took a picture to send to Rocky. A few moments later Asha came bounding in wearing a baby pink gingham dress with matching caps. Tinka must have found the clothes section in the pet store as well. Asha jumped on the bed and began playing with her brother. Deciding to leave them too it, Gunther and I left the room and went to sit in the kitchen.

"Did I mention that we are going out tonight?" Gunther asked as we sat down.

"No! Where are we going?" I asked getting excited.

"On a triple date with Tinka, Ty, Rocky and Deuce at the signature at the 95th." He told me, I became even more excited. Rocky and I had always wanted to go there.

"Really? What time?"

"We are going at six." I looked at the clock and it read 4:55 meaning I had just over an hour to get ready. I shot up out of my seat and made my way to our bedroom. Grabbing a towel, I went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. I came out fifteen minutes later and Gunther replaced me in the bathroom. I went into the closet and looked through my clothes before selecting a strapless pink dress with some black heels. I got dressed and went back into the bedroom to do my hair and makeup. I saw Gunther go into the closet and he came out a few minutes later wearing a black suit with a light pink shirt. I finished straightening my hair and Gunther started styling his. We were both ready by half five. Gunther and I went out into the living room where Tinka and Ty were waiting for us. W went outside and got a taxi to the restaurant. When we got there Rocky and Deuce were already waiting outside.

All of us went in and got seated. A waiter came over and took our drink orders, coming back a few minutes later holding a tray. Rocky, Tinka and I started a conversation as the guys began talking when we were waiting for our food. I noticed that Rocky was being a little quiet so I asked her what was wrong, she said that she didn't want to talk about it there so Tinka suggested that we went into the bathroom. We agreed and got up. When we got in the ladies room, I jumped up to sit next to the sink and Tinka sat down next to me. Rocky just stood in the middle of the room looking nervous.

"I'm pregnant." Rocky whispered so quietly that we could barely hear it.

"I'm sorry. I thought you just said you were pregnant." I said not knowing if I had heard her right.

"That's because I did." Rocky said.

"What are you going to do?" Tinka asked.

"I don't know. I really want to keep it, but I don't think that Deuce and I could handle being teen parents! I can't even find a way to tell him."

"You mean you haven't told Deuce yet?" I asked. Rocky shook her head. I jumped down and hugged her.

"Rocky, you really need to tell him." I said. She agreed and said that she would try tonight. We left the bathroom a few minutes later and just as we sat back down at our table the food arrived. We all ate quietly and once we had finished left the restaurant and made our way home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rocky POV**

I was sitting in the bedroom waiting for Deuce to come in from the bathroom. A few moments later he finally came in and sat down on the bed.

"Deuce, there is something I need to tell you." I told my boyfriend, hanging my head and looking down at the bed.

"Shoot." Deuce said.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. I noticed that the room had gone silent. I lifted my head to look at him, his mouth was parted slightly and he looked confused. "Deuce, please say something." I pleaded.

"I…..When did this happen? What are we going to do? I don't think I'm ready to be a father!" His words came all at once.

"That time we forgot to use protection I think. I'm not ready to be a mom either but I don't want to get rid of the baby." I said. Deuce didn't reply but simply wrapped his arms around me and said we would talk about it tomorrow.

**A/N: Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming! I know I didn't and I'm the author! Anyway can I have two reviews before I update? Please!**

**Halo xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated! Anyway…Just so people know everyone still has the same accents but I don't write it differently because I want people to be able to imagine the characters speaking. Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Can I have two more before I update? Please? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am not aware of any ownership that links me to Shake It Up! Or its characters and therefore do not own it (apart from the kittens and Rocky's baby coz I own them!).**

"_I'm pregnant." I whispered. I noticed that the room had gone silent. I lifted my head to look at him, his mouth was parted slightly and he looked confused. "Deuce, please say something." I pleaded._

"_I…..When did this happen? What are we going to do? I don't think I'm ready to be a father!" His words came all at once._

"_That time we forgot to use protection I think. I'm not ready to be a mom either but I don't want to get rid of the baby." I said. Deuce didn't reply but simply wrapped his arms around me and said we would talk about it tomorrow._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rocky POV**

Deuce and I were sitting on the couch in the living room waiting anxiously for my parents to say something. I told them that I was pregnant and they hadn't said anything for ten minutes. My mom was the first one to speak.

"Are you going to keep it?" She asked us.

"I don't know."I told her quietly. I noticed that my dad had still not said anything and was pacing furiously on the other side of the room. I stood up and walked over to him, tapping his shoulder. He flinched away at my touch.

"Dad?" I whispered. He ignored me and walked off into his room and I started crying. My mom came to my side and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, leading me back over to the couch. I felt Deuce rub soothing circles on my back as I tried to stop the tears.

"Have you been to the doctors yet?" My mom asked. I shook my head.

"Okay. How about I ring up and schedule an appointment and we will go from there?" I nodded again and my mom left the room to go get the phone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Cece POV**

Gunther kissed me one last time before rolling off of me. We lay next to each other, trying to regain our breath from our previous 'activities'. I sat up and looked around our bedroom, trying o identify some clothing, spotting Gunther's shirt and my underwear, I got off the bed and put them on. Gunther followed and pulled on his boxers and pants. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and realised that Gunther had picked me up and was now running through the apartment with me. I screamed and told him to put me down. He came to a sudden halt and dropped me down onto the couch, only to lie down on top of me and press his lips to mine. I briefly returned the kiss before pushing him off my and sitting up.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. After a while I realised that we had fifteen minutes to get ready and go to the studio. I leapt off the couch, grabbed Gunther's hand, and led him to the bedroom. Going into our closet, I quickly picked some clothes for myself and chucked some out to Gunther. Once I had done my hair we rushed out the door and got a cab to Shake It Up Chicago. We got inside just as they were about to go on air. I took my place on the dance floor but noticed that Rocky wasn't there. I didn't have any time to think about it though because the music started and I had to start dancing.

Once the show ended I grabbed my water bottle and asked if anyone had seen Rocky. No one had so I called her. I rung twice but she didn't answer, so I decided to text her.

**To: Rocky**

**From: Cece**

**Where r u? You aren't answering your phone! Call me as soon as you read this!**

I pressed send and walked over to where Gunther and Tinka were talking. A few moments later Gary came over to tell Tinka that she had the spotlight dance next week. Gunther and I congratulated her and I asked Gary how the kitten we gave him was getting on. He told us that it was getting really big and scratched up the side of his couch the other day. I just laughed at the annoyed look Gary had on his face. We all left the studio and got a taxi back to the apartment. When we walked in, Ty was lounged on the couch watching TV; Tinka went and sat with his whilst me and Gunther went to our bedroom. I dumped my bag on the floor and jumped on the bed, turning the TV on as Gunther went around the room tidying up.

"Are you going to help?" Gunther asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nope." I said and turned my attention back to the TV. I heard Gunther sigh but I just ignored him. He likes tidying up really! After a while my phone rang, I picked it and looked at the caller id before answering. It was Rocky.

"Hey. Where were you today?" I said into the phone.

"Well I told my parents about the 'sitiuation' and then went to the doctors." Rocky told me.

"You told your parents? How did they take it?" I asked.

"Well my mom seems okay but my dad refuses to talk to me." She said sounding really upset.

"Oh. Have you and Deuce decided what you are going to do with the baby yet?" I asked.

"When we were at the hospital we discussed it with my mom and we all decided against any form of abortion so now we have to decide between adoption and keeping it."Rocky said. I heard Deuce speaking in the background.

"Tough." I said. "Do you want to come round tomorrow and we can talk properly?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Whenever. I'm not doing anything."

"Okay. Bye Cece."

"Bye." I said just as she hung up. I put my phone on the bedside table and asked Gunther what was for dinner; he suggested that I order pizza since he couldn't be bothered to cook. I agreed and left the bedroom to go into the kitchen and get the number for crusty's. Just as I was about to dial Betwinkler walked in howling for food. I put the phone down and fed him so that I could get to ordering mine and Gunther's food.

A few minutes later I went back into the bedroom where my boyfriend was sitting on the bed betwinkling something and told him that our food would be here soon. Gunther nodded and continued betwinkling.

"What are you making?" I wondered.

"Matching outfits for me, you and Betwinkler." He said with a smile.

"I am NOT wearing the same thing as you and our cat!" I said.

"Please bay-bee." Gunther said, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I nearly gave in but managed to stop myself, "No!" I said. Gunther looked upset momentarily but soon got over it and continued betwinkling. I heard the weird door bell and went to get it. A guy delivering our pizza was standing there. I took the box from him and paid before closing the door and going back to the bedroom. Betwinkler must have smelt the food because he followed me and jumped on the bed. Gunther put away his betwinkling things and we both started eating.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Rocky POV**

Deuce and I were sitting cross-legged on the bed talking about what we were going to do with the baby. I really wanted to keep it and I think Deuce did too but there were so many things like money standing in our way. My mom said that if we decided on keeping the baby then she would help out but we couldn't just rely on her. I felt myself start to cry again and Deuce put his arms around me.

"Shhh." He said as I leant into him. I managed to stop crying and I pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. "I want to keep our baby." I whispered. Deuce looked back at me and said it was fine and wrapped his arms around me again, pulling be tight against his chest. I felt his lips on the top of my head I closed my eyes, resting my hands on my stomach, the tiniest of bumps starting to form. After a while I suggested that we go tell my mom and dad the news, even if my dad didn't want to hear it.

We walked out of the room and went into the living room where my parents were sitting on the couch watching TV. My mom turned towards us as my dad refused to look.

"We're keeping it." I said quietly. Mom got up and hugged me, telling me that it was all going to be fine. I hugged back and looked over her shoulder, watching as my dad got up and left the room. Leaving me to wonder when he was going to talk to me again.

**A/N: I know that chapter was quite Rocky based but I just wanted the story to come on further. I promise though that this is still a Gece based story and will still be mostly about Gunther and Cece. Anyway, did you like it? Remember two reviews please!**

**Halo xxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but I have been really busy with school and stuff and have also had terrible writers block. Even if I don't manage to update for a while I promise not to abandon the story until I'm completely satisfied that it's finished. Thanks so much for the reviews though I really appreciate them! I'm gonna warn you now not to expect anything great from this chapter. Try to enjoy.**

**x-x-x-x-x**

"_We're keeping it." I said quietly. Mom got up and hugged me, telling me that it was all going to be fine. I hugged back and looked over her shoulder, watching as my dad got up and left the room. Leaving me to wonder when he was going to talk to me again._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Cece POV**

"So how had Deuce been handling the whole baby thing?" I asked Rocky as she sat down next to me on mine and Gunther's bed.

"The best. He is so supportive." She told me.

"Good. Is your dad talking to you yet?" Rocky's face dropped slightly as I said this.

"No. My mom said that he will come around but I'm not so sure."

"Well he can't ignore you for ever."

"I suppose so." Rocky said sounding doubtful.

"Onto lighter subjects…When are you going to find out the sex of the baby?"

"At 20 weeks."

"That's ages away! Have you thought of any names yet?" I asked even though she was only five weeks along.

"Deuce and I were discussing it last night and we like James for a boy but don't know about a girl."

"James is cute. How about Jaidyn for a girl?" I suggested.

"Cece that's perfect!" Rocky said excitedly. I placed my hands on my best friends stomach and addressed the tiny bump

"Hi little James or Jaidyn. I'm your auntie Cece" I said. Rocky started laughing and pushed me off playfully. Tinka walked in a few seconds later.

"Hello future sisters-in law." She said and came to sit down.

"Yo Tinka." I said and reached for the remote to turn on the TV.

"What makes you so sure that we will become sisters-in law?" Rocky asked Tinka.

"Well Gunther is obviously going to marry Cece and your brother loves me so I see no reason for us not to get married."

"But do you love Ty?" I asked.

"Of course I love him!"

"Now that that's settled I have to go." Rocky said.

"Already?" I whined.

"Some of us actually do homework Cece."

"Why though? All it does is get you good grades which then lead to a good job with loads of money and a big house…..I should really start doing homework!"

"Yes you should." Rocky said as she came over and hugged me.

"Bye." I told her just as she left the room. Tinka and I sat in a semi awkward silence until she suggested that we go find Gunther and Ty. I turned the TV off and left the room with Tinka to go into the living room where the boys were playing video games. As soon as Gunther saw me walk in he dropped his controller and came over, picking me up off the ground.

"Dude!" Ty yelled obviously annoyed. Gunther just ignored him and kissed me instead. He could be so sweet sometimes! After a few moments I felt my feet touch the ground again and Gunther let go of me. Once I was standing again Gunther led me back to the bedroom and pulled me down on the bed so I was lying next to him.

"I missed you bay-bee." Gunther said.

"It's only been an hour and I have been in this room so it's not like I even left the apartment." I told him.

"Well you have been away from me an hour too long." Gunther said as he buried his head between my neck and shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do? Sew my hip to yours?"

"That is an option. Although it may make it difficult if I try to kiss you."

"I'm not being serious Gunther."

"I am."

"Can't you just kiss me instead?" I asked. Gunther didn't say anything else just leant up to kiss my lips softly which soon turned into a full blown make out session. Clothes made their way to the floor and me and Gunther enjoyed a new 'activity'.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Tinka POV**

I wrapped my legs around Ty's waist and he lifted me up and started walking through the apartment towards our bedroom, our lips not breaking apart once. As we went past Gunther and Cece's bedroom I could hear faint moaning but didn't have any time to dwell on it as Ty pushed open our bedroom door and lowered us down onto the bed so that he was on top. We carried on making out, stopping momentarily so that I could go over and shut the door and when an item of clothing was removed that had to be lifted over our heads.

Ty and I made love for the second time that day (the other being early in the morning when everyone else in the apartment was asleep) and it was just as enjoyable as the other times.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Cece POV**

I rolled off Gunther and repositioned myself so that I was lying next to him beneath the covers.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Gunther asked.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"It's your birthday in two weeks is it not?"

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot that I'm gonna be sixteen in two weeks!"

"So what do you want?"

"Surprise me," I said, "But only with something worth being surprised for." Gunther laughed before replying, "I'll try my best. Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Where?"

"There is this new movie about a goat boy on."

"No!"

"Different movie then?"

"Sure." I said as I got out of the bed and started to make my round the room, locating clothes as I went. Once I had picked up everything I tossed Gunther his stuff and dumped mine in the wash before going into the bathroom to have a shower. When I came out Gunther had managed to put some underwear on and was lying on the bed waiting to go into the bathroom. I went into the closet and put on a pair of jeans and the shirt Gunther made me before doing my hair and going into the living room to wait for Gunther so we could leave.

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't very long. I promise that chapter 13 will be longer but this was basically filler. Please review even though the chapter probably isn't worth it. I will try and update ASAP.**

**Halo xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! Again, I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but loads of stuff has been going on. I will try and update regularly again but I can't promise anything. Anyway, chapter 13 is below so enjoy.**

_Once I had picked up everything I tossed Gunther his stuff and dumped mine in the wash before going into the bathroom to have a shower. When I came out Gunther had managed to put some underwear on and was lying on the bed waiting to go into the bathroom. I went into the closet and put on a pair of jeans and the shirt Gunther made me before doing my hair and going into the living room to wait for Gunther so we could leave._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Cece POV**

"CECE!" I heard Gunther yell from the bedroom.

"What?" I called back.

"Come here!" He shouted. I got up from my seat in the kitchen and made my way through the apartment bedroom. Gunther was sitting on the bed and gestured for me to come sit with him.

"I have been thinking about your birthday." My boyfriend said.

"And…." I replied not seeing the point of him telling me this.

"Would you like to go somewhere?" Gunther asked.

"What do you mean somewhere?" I said confused.

"What is it you Americans call it?" He said thinking, "Vacation."

"Really?" I said getting excited, "Where to?"

"Where ever you want."

"Can Rocky come?"

"Well I was thinking Tinka, Ty and Deuce could come as well but if you just want Rocky then okay."

"No! I want every-one to come!" I said and hugged Gunther tightly. He hugged back.

"So where do you want to go?" Gunther asked.

"Well, I kinda wanna go to LA again because we only got like one whole day there last time." I said.

"Then we will go to LA."

"Yay!" I squealed and ran off to call Rocky.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rocky POV**

I was sitting watching a movie with Deuce when my phone rang. I picked it up and looked at who it was before answering.

"Hey Rocky!" My best friend said excitedly from the other end.

"Hey Cece. What's up?"

"The ceiling. Oh, and we are going to LA!" Cece said, practically squealing the last part.

"What do you mean we are going to LA?" I asked confused.

"Well Gunther said that we can all go on vacation for my birthday and said I can choose where so I chose LA." Cece explained.

"Who is all?"

"Me, you, Gunther, Tinka, Ty and Deuce. Oh and your unborn baby." She told me.

"Who is paying?" I wondered.

"Gunther-it's my birthday present."

"Well as long as I don't have to pay anything then I am excited." I said.

"Good. I've gotta go. See you later at the studio."

"Bye Cece."

"Bye." She said and hung up. I put my phone down and turned back to the movie, asking deuce what I had missed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Cece POV**

I went back into the bedroom and found Gunther sitting on the bed with the laptop on his knee. I went and sat down next to him and looked at what he was doing. I noticed that he was looking at accommodation in LA.

"Would you prefer to stay in a hotel or shall we rent a house for a week?" Gunther asked.

"Oooh, house. It would be more fun!" I said. Gunther clicked on something and a picture of a huge house appeared.

"Do you like this one? It has four bedrooms with a view of the beach and a pool."

"I think we should go stay there." I told him.

"Pass me my cellular phone."

"Why?"

"So that I can book it for next week bay-bee."

"Oh okay." I said and passed Gunther his phone. He dialled in the number and held it to his ear. I heard it ring a few times before what sounded like a woman answered; I couldn't hear what she was saying though. I leant back and waited until Gunther took the phone from his ear and turned to me.

"We have the house from next Friday for ten days." He told me.

"Yay!" I squealed and flung my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly before kissing his face over and over again.

"Best." I said and kissed his cheek, "Boyfriend," I kissed his other cheek "Ever!" I finished the sentence with a kiss on his lips.

"Only," Gunther said imitating me. "Boyfriend," he kissed my nose "Ever." He kissed my lips. I smacked him playfully on the arm before detaching myself and going into the closet to get changed ready for the studio. I came out a few minutes later and Gunther went in to get ready. When we were both done getting changed we left the apartment and made our way to the Shake it Up studio.

As soon as I got through the doors I went straight over to Rocky and started rambling on about LA.

"Whoa Cece. Slow down." Rocky said and I started to speak slower.

"Gunther booked us this really cool house with a pool and a really good view of the beach for ten whole days and you look fatter." I said and Rocky lightly smacked my arm.

"I'm pregnant Cece. I'm not gonna get thinner!" She said.

"Whatever. Are you excited?" I asked.

"Yes. But I have never flown whilst pregnant before."

"That's because you've never _been_ pregnant before. And you are supposed to be the smart one." I said.

"Oh shut up! Come on, we're needed on the dance floor." Rocky said and dragged me over o the stage. I took my place next to rocky as the music started and we began rehearsing for Saturdays show. Once we finished I went and stole Gunther's drink before going back over to Rocky.

"How much longer can you dance for?" I asked as I took a large swig of water.

"Umm….Until I'm big I suppose." Rocky told me.

"Oh."

"Hello bay-bee's!" Gunther said as he walked over to us.

"What do you want Gunther?" I said with false annoyance.

"Me? Well I just want my beautiful girlfriend to give me back my water." He said and kissed my cheek. I sighed before handing it to him.

"Keep up the flattery and you will be getting more than half a bottle of water." I said flirting with him.

"Ugh! Can't you two have this conversation somewhere else?" Rocky said sounding disgusted.

"You're just as bad! Oh Deuce I love you. Let's go have sex in the first semi-private place we find." I said imitating her. She slapped me for the second time that day.

"Deuce and I do not have sex just anywhere!" Rocky said a bit too loud causing everyone in the room to turn and stare. Rocky turned bright red whilst Gunther and I cracked up laughing. It took me a good few minutes to calm down. I looked up and saw the anger in Rocky's which just set me off laughing again.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly once I had calmed down. Rocky just glared at me. "Really sorry?" I said.

"You are forgiven." Rocky told me.

"Hey, is your dad talking to you yet?" I said as Gunther traced a finger lightly up my spine causing me to giggle. I slapped his hand away and Rocky gave us a strange look.

"Well he doesn't ignore me completely now if I say something to him but he won't even mention the baby." She said.

"Just wait. When you pop little James or Jaidyn out he will be the proudest grandpa and dad in the world."

"Why will he be proud?"

"Because his only daughter would have achieved so much at such a young age."

"I hope you are right. My mom is probably waiting for me so bye."

"Bye." I said as she turned to walk out. I turned around so that I was facing Gunther and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Can you take me out tonight?" I asked.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Some nice restaurant for dinner."

"Let's get going then." He said and took my hand to lead me out of the studio.

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in reviews!**

**Halo xxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey people. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews! Can I have 2 more before I update? Please... Chapter 14 is below so enjoy.**

"_Can you take me out tonight?" I asked._

"_Where do you want to go?"_

"_Some nice restaurant for dinner."_

"_Let's get going then." He said and took my hand to lead me out of the studio._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Cece POV**

**Day before they leave for LA**

"GUNTHER!" I yelled really loudly from the bedroom. My boyfriend came in a few moments later.

"What is it that you want?" He asked.

"Pack for me." I told him. Gunther sighed and went into the closet and got out both mine and his suitcases and started filling them neatly with clothes.

"Why can't you do this?" He asked as he put in some of my shoes.

"Because I couldn't be bothered."

"So you thought that you would make me do it instead?"

"Exactly!" I said and picked up the remote to turn on the TV. After a while Gunther zipped up the suit cases and sat down next to me on the bed with his head in my lap so he was looking up at me.

"Are you excited?" He asked as I stroked his hair.

"Very. What time are we leaving?"

"3am."

"What?" I said surprised. There was no way I was getting up that early!

"I'm joking Cece. We leave at 5am."

"And that is supposed to be better how?"

"It's two hours later that 3am. You have to be up by 4."

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"4pm." Gunther said. My phone made the sound that means I have a text. I picked it and looked at it.

**To: Cece**

**From: Rocky**

**Me and deuce will be there in about an hour. x**

I quickly typed a reply and told Gunther what Rocky said.

"I will get Mama to make the bed in the spare room then." He said and got up to find his parents. I decided to follow and ran out the room to catch up with him.

"Mama, Rocky and Deuce will be hear soon so can you please make the bed in the spare room." Gunther said to Squizza.

"I will do it in a minute Gunther." She said and Gunther and I went into the living room.

"Can we order pizza?" I asked.

"If you want. Do you want to go and see if Ty and Tinka want some?" Gunther said. I got up and walked down the hall to Ty and Tinka's bedroom. The door was shut so I knocked before going in.

"Come in." I heard Tinka say from the other side. I opened the door and looked round it into the room. Tinka was sitting on Ty's lap and they were watching TV.

"Gunther and I are ordering pizza. Do you want any?" I asked.

"Okay." Tinka said.

"Can you get some garlic bread as well?"Ty asked.

"Sure." I said and left the room, shutting the door behind me. I went back to tell Gunther.

"Shall we get any for Rocky and Deuce?" He asked.

"I don't know. Let me text her." I said and picked up my phone. I sent rocky a text asking if she wanted food. I got a reply a few moments later saying that she did. I told Gunther and he dialled in the number of Crusty's and ordered.

"It will be here in half an hour or we get it free." Gunther said. I nodded and turned on the TV. Not long after the weird doorbell went and I got up to answer it. Rocky and deuce were on the other side with their suit cases. I let them in and we all sat down on the couch.

"When is the food going to be here? Me and the baby are starving!" Rocky said.

"Any minute now." I said just as the doorbell went again. I opened the door to find the pizza delivery guy standing there. I paid and took the food.

"TY! TINKA! FOOD!" I yelled and put the pizza down. Betwinkler and Asha came bounding in obviously smelling the food and started purring loudly. Tinka and Ty came in a few moments later as well. We all sat down on the floor in a circle and started eating as the kittens tried their hardest to steal some food. We were halfway through dinner when someone belched really loudly.

"Sorry." Rocky said embarrassed. We all turned to look at her, it was the first time I had ever heard her do something like that. Everyone was silent for a moment and then we all burst out laughing, Rocky joined in too.

After dinner we watched a bit of TV before going to bed since we had to get up so early. I showed Rocky and Deuce to the spare and then went back to mine and Gunther's bedroom. I walked in to find Gunther sitting on the bed shirtless stroking Betwinkler. When he saw me he put Betwinkler in his bed and walked over to me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I hugged him back and kissed his chest lightly.

"How long till we have to wake up?" I asked.

"10 hours. So if you want to have a decent sleep I would suggest that we go to bed soon." Gunther told me. I nodded and went into the bathroom to have a quick shower before changing into my pyjamas. I turned the light off and climbed into to the bed beside Gunther. He pulled me close to him and I fell asleep quite quickly.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Cece. Cece. Get up!" I heard someone say. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself looking at Rocky. "It's quarter to 5. We leave for the airport in fifteen minutes." She said. I shot up and quickly got out of bed, grabbing the clothes that I had left out the night before and went into the bathroom. I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth before going back into the bedroom to do my hair. I only had another ten minutes to I scraped it back into a pony tail and put on some lip gloss and mascara. I looked around the room; I couldn't see the cases so I guessed that Gunther must have already taken them. I grabbed my bag along with my phone and iPod and left the bedroom. I went into the living room where everyone was waiting for me.

"Everyone ready?" Gunther asked. There was a mixed reply of yes' as everyone got their suitcases and we made our way down to the two taxi's waiting outside. Me, Rocky and Tinka got in one whilst the guys got in the other. Rocky told the driver where we were going and we set off.

20 minutes later we arrived at the airport. Everyone got out of the cars and got their case before we all went into the airport. We had a bit of time before we had to check in so we all went to get some breakfast. Rocky went and sat down and told Deuce what she wanted. The rest of us went and ordered our food before going to join her. By the time we finished eating we had to get on the plane. We checked in and went through. We found our seats. I was sitting between Gunther and Tinka and the other three were across the aisle from us. I fastened my seatbelt and put by earphones in only to have Gunther take one out and put it in his own ear. I glared at him quickly before placing my head on his shoulder and picking a song.

Four and a half hours later we were in LA. We got off the plane and collected our luggage before going outside and getting two cabs. I shared with Gunther and Deuce this time. Gunther told the driver the address of the house and we pulled out, arriving fifteen minutes later. We stepped out of the cars and walked up to the house. It was huge! A woman came out.

"Which one of you is Mr Hessenheffer?" The woman asked. Gunther stepped forward and started speaking to her. She gave him a set of keys and a got him to sign something. When she was done she waved at us and got in her car.

"Well come on." Gunther said and we all grabbed our cases and went inside. The house was even bigger when inside. I looked around the big modern kitchen and went into the lounge to find a huge TV mounted onto the wall. I went back to find Gunther and we ran upstairs so that we could get the best room. We went up all of the stairs until we reached the third floor. There was only one room up there and it had an en-suite bathroom. I opened the door and was immediately drawn to the window. There was an amazing view of the beach. I turned around to find Gunther lying on the huge bed. Went and sat of the edge and looked around. There was a lard wardrobe with a chest of draws and a TV with a DVD player. I lay down and decided that the 10 days we had there were going to be amazing.

**A/N: Did you like it? I know not much happened but this chapter was necessary to start off their holiday. Remember 2 reviews.**

**Haloxxxxxxx **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hey people! Thanks sooo much for the reviews! Can I have another 3 before I update? Anyway...Enjoy.**

_I opened the door and was immediately drawn to the window. There was an amazing view of the beach. I turned around to find Gunther lying on the huge bed. Went and sat of the edge and looked around. There was a lard wardrobe with a chest of draws and a TV with a DVD player. I lay down and decided that the 10 days we had there were going to be amazing._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rocky POV**

I sat on the bed and looked around the room. It was nice. There was a comfortable bed in the middle of the room, a chest of draws against one wall and a mirror on the other and opposite the bed was a good sized TV. Deuce came in with our cases a few moments later and I helped him unpack and then we went back downstairs.

We found everyone outside in the pool so we went outside and sat down on the sun loungers.

"Aren't you coming in Rocky?" Cece asked me as she swam to the edge. I shook my head.

"I would rather not." I told her.

"Why?"

"Because it would mean going all the way back upstairs and getting changed" I said to Cece.

"Since when are you so lazy?"

"Since a baby started growing inside me."

"Come on Rocky!" Deuce said this time, he had taken his shirt and shoes of and took a running jump into the pool. "Okay then," I sighed and made my way back into the house and upstairs. I found a swimsuit and got changed before grabbing a towel and going back outside. I left the towel on the sun lounger I was sitting on and slowly went down the steps into the water.

**Cece POV**

I swam over to Rocky as she got into the pool. "You're starting to show a bit," I said to my best friend.

"Yeah, well, it's going to be a big, strong baby." Rocky said as she placed her hands on her stomach over the tiny bump that was forming there.

"Come on, let's swim!" I said and took off down the pool, Rocky following close behind me. I swam up to Gunther and jumped on him from behind, he screamed like a little girl and I started laughing. "You screamed like a girl!" I said between laughter, Gunther looked a bit embarrassed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Are you upset with me?" I asked him. He returned my hug before answering.

"I guess I am not." Gunther said. I was about to lean in to kiss him when he dunked me in the water. I resurfaced and pushed my hair out of my face and glared at my laughing boyfriend, he just laughed harder. I swam over to the side and pulled myself up onto the edge of the pool. I sat with my feet dangling in the water. Gunther came over and sat next to me. I ignored him and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Do you forgive me for water-dunking you?" Gunther asked. I nodded but still didn't look at him. Gunther slid back in to the pool and pulled me in with him, catching be before I went under. I looked around, Rocky and Deuce were in one corner laughing but Ty and Tinka were nowhere to be seen. I turned back to my boyfriend and decided to kiss him. By the time we broke apart the tips of our fingers were wrinkled and we were the only ones in the pool. Gunther and I climbed out and put our towels around us before going inside. We went upstairs to our room and had a shower to get the chlorine out of my hair, when I came out of the bathroom Gunther went in. I got changed and waited for Gunther before we went downstairs.

Everyone else was in the kitchen. Gunther and I took the remaining seats around the table; they were playing truth or dare. "Cece, truth or dare?" Ty asked, I thought for a moment before answering. "Dare." I decided.

"Climb onto the table and do the funky chicken." Deuce told me.

"Easy," I said and stood up on my chair before getting on to the table.

"And...someone gets to film it so we have the memory forever." Deuce said extending the dare, I sighed but still agreed to do it. Tinka got her phone out and filmed me as I started dancing. It lasted about two minutes before I climbed down; everyone was in fits of laughter. The game continued for about another hour and everyone had a turn each. On Gunther's go he picked truth. Ty asked him whether he would rather have sex with a banana or a pineapple; he surprisingly picked pineapple.

By dinnertime everyone was too tired to even think about cooking so we ordered Chinese instead. We all sat in the living room watching a movie as we ate. When it finished Gunther and I went up to bed. I changed into one of Gunther's t-shirts and the climbed into the big bed. My boyfriend turned out the light and then joined me. I snuggled up to his chest before falling asleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Tinka POV**

I lay back on the couch and rested my legs in Ty's lap. Every-one else had gone up to bed and we were left alone in the living room.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" Ty asked. I nodded and he got up to pick a DVD. Ty put it in the player and then sat back down. I moved round so that Ty was holding me and my head was resting on his shoulder. The movie began and we started watching. Halfway through, I fell asleep and Ty carried me upstairs to our bedroom. He placed me on the bed and turned the light off before getting in next to me, neither of us got changed. I quickly fell back asleep.

**A/N: Did you like it? I know it was a filler but oh well. Remember three reviews!**

**Halo xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Heyyy people! I've decided to grace you all with another chapter. I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated. Again, I want to say that I will not abandon this story under any circumstances even if it takes me another year to finish it (it won't take that long though-at least, I hope it won't). Please review and enjoy.**

"_Do you want to watch another movie?" Ty asked. I nodded and he got up to pick a DVD. Ty put it in the player and then sat back down. I moved round so that Ty was holding me and my head was resting on his shoulder. The movie began and we started watching. Halfway through, I fell asleep and Ty carried me upstairs to our bedroom. He placed me on the bed and turned the light off before getting in next to me, neither of us got changed. I quickly fell back asleep._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Cece POV**

We didn't really do much other than lounge around the house for the next few days. It wasn't until Rocky mentioned that we had been in LA for nearly a week and had barely left the house that we decided to go somewhere. The guys all went out to rent a car big enough o fit us all in whilst me, Rocky and Tinka stayed at the house. We all went and sat in the living room and Tinka turned the TV on whilst Rocky started writing something in a notebook. We were all sat in silence for a while until Rocky spoke.

"I've come up with a plan of today," Rocky told us, "First, we can spend about two hours at the natural history museum, and then we can grab some lunch before going to the Santa Monica museum of art." I totally tuned out when she mentioned museum. Who wants to do something educational on vacation? "Or," I said, "We could totally skip the museums and go hang out around Zuma beach for the day." I said just as Gunther, Ty and Deuce walked through the front door. We stood up and went out to meet them.

"Did you get a car?" I asked Gunther.

"If you want to call a small van with many seats a car, then yes, we did." He told me.

"Is it that bad?" I said and Gunther opened the front door. Outside there was a vehicle that looked as if it belonged to some woman with fifteen kids, I cringed slightly before speaking, "It's not as bad as your clothes." I said and walked back inside. I went upstairs to the room that I was sharing with Gunther and opened the draw to find a swimsuit to wear. I was just about to get changed when my boyfriend crept up behind me and whispered in my ear. "At least I don't wear the same size as a doll." He said and I elbowed him in the stomach before going into the bathroom. I put the bikini on and my clothes on top and picked up a towel before going back into the bedroom.

Gunther was sitting in the bed. I dropped my towel and went and placed myself on his lap with my arms around my boyfriend's neck. I kissed his cheek before speaking, "I'm sorry I said your clothes are worse than the car, but it is kind of true." I said.

"And I apologise for saying you are the same size as a doll. Although that is true as well." Gunther replied. I kissed him quickly before taking his hand and going downstairs, everyone was just about ready. Deuce had made up a bag of snacks and we all went out and got in the car. It was a short journey from where we were staying to Zuma Beach.

When we arrived, Ty parked the car and we all went down to the beach. We set up some deck chairs and settled down by the sea, I took off my shorts and top so I could sunbathe in my bikini. I noticed Gunther taking off his shirt and I found myself staring at him before closing my eyes and soaking in the sun.

**Rocky POV**

Just as I was about to sit down in a deck chair to sunbathe Deuce came over and suggested that we go down to the water. I agreed and took his hand; we walked down the beach until we were standing with the waves lapping around our feet and ankles. My boyfriend moved behind me and wrapped his arms around me, his hands resting on the small bump of my stomach. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Deuce asked as he kissed my shoulder.

"Maybe once or twice." I replied and turned my head to kiss his lips. I then pulled away and waded further into the water until it was deep enough to start swimming. I noticed Deuce following me so I waited for him to catch up before we turned around and headed back to dry land. As we made our way back up the beach I noticed that Cece and Gunther weren't there. I picked up my towel and wrapped it around me before sitting down. "Where did Cece and Gunther go?" I asked Ty.

"They said to get some ice-cream but I think that they may have gotten a bit preoccupied with other things-if you know what I mean?" My brother told me. I was about to reply when both my best friend and her boyfriend came back to where we were sitting and flopped down into their chairs, their lips swollen and cheeks slightly red. "You have sex hair Gunther." I told him as I noticed his hair sticking up at the back. Both his and Cece's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as he quickly tried to flatten it down.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Cece POV**

We spent the rest of the day at the beach just playing volleyball and enjoying the sun. When we arrived back at the house I went upstairs to get changed whilst Gunther went off into the kitchen with Tinka to start making dinner for everyone. When I came back downstairs, I went into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Rocky. "Where's Deuce?" I asked as she flicked through the channels on the TV. "He wanted to take a shower before dinner." Rocky told me, I nodded and settled down to watch whatever Rocky had decided to put on. Ty came in after a few minutes and sat down in one of the chairs.

After about half an hour, Gunther and Tinka called us in for dinner. We all went and sat down around the table as the cooks bought out the plates. Gunther finally sat down next to me to eat. "This looks great!" I told him as I began eating.

"We Hessenheffer's are wonderful cooks." He said, complimenting himself. After dinner everyone gravitated towards different rooms in the house whilst Gunther and I sat outside by the pool, our feet dangling in the water. "So, have you got my Birthday present yet?" I asked excitedly.

"I have paid for a luxury ten-day holiday for six people and you still want me to get you another present?"

"Well, when you put it that way...yeah, I do." I told him.

"I will consider it." Gunther told me and stood up. I got up as well and followed him into the house, we went upstairs to our room and Gunther had a shower whilst I watched TV, waiting for him to come out. About five minutes later I heard Gunther calling me. I opened the bathroom door and went inside, "What do you want?" I asked.

"Join me." He said simply. Not taking a moment to think about it, I slipped of my clothes, grabbed suitable protection and shut the door before stepping under the hot faucet with Gunther. Let's just say that this particular shower lasted a little longer than normal.

**A/N: Did you like it? Tell me in your reviews! I thought that I should let you guys know that there will only be two more chapters and an epilogue left of this story. BUT, I do have ideas for two separate spinoff's-one involving Rocky, Deuce and the baby and the other about an adult Gece. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I PROMISE to try and update ASAP.**

**Halo xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Welcome to the penultimate chapter of living together! Thanks so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them! If any of you would be kind enough to review this chapter I will be eternally grateful! Anyway...Enjoy!**

"_Join me." He said simply. Not taking a moment to think about it, I slipped of my clothes, grabbed suitable protection and shut the door before stepping under the hot faucet with Gunther. Let's just say that this particular shower lasted a little longer than normal._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Cece POV**

I woke up on the morning of my birthday excited. From that first moment I just knew that the day way going to be perfect. Well how could it not be? It was my sixteenth birthday and I was spending it in a big house in LA with all my friends. My boyfriend had paid for the vacation AND we had a pool!

I quietly sat up and got out of bed, careful not to wake Gunther and went into the bathroom to have a shower. I spent a bit longer in there than usual, making sure I had cleaned every part of my body and my hair thoroughly. When I was finished, I brushed my teeth before going back into the bedroom and selecting my clothes for the day. I spent the next forty five minutes doing my hair, making sure that it was absolutely perfect. Just as I was finishing, Gunther woke up.

"Happy Birthday, Bay-bee." He said from the bed. I stood up and went over and kissed him before replying. "Thanks. Hurry up and get dressed!" I told him.

"Why?" Gunther asked.

"So you can make me breakfast, duh."

"As you wish Bay-bee." Gunther said and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom and I heard him turn on the shower. I decided to go downstairs and wait. I went downstairs to find Rocky sat in the kitchen drinking some orange juice. "Hey Cece. Happy Birthday!" She said as I sat down across from her. "Thanks." I replied.

"Wait there a moment," Rocky told me and ran upstairs, coming down a few minutes later holding a wrapped present and card. She handed them to me and told me to open them. I unwrapped the present first to find a bag that I had seen in a shop a few days ago but couldn't afford. I thanked my best friend and then opened the card and read it.

_To Cece!_

_It's your sixteenth birthday!_

_I hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy it to the fullest!_

_Lots of love,_

_Rocky, Deuce and the baby xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Awww. Thank you so much!" I said and went round to hug her.

"You should hug Deuce as well; he paid half towards the bag." Rocky said as we broke apart. As I went to sit back down Gunther came into the room. He kissed me before going and getting the food out for breakfast. "Oooh, are you doing breakfast Gunther?" Rocky asked him happily.

"Yes, but only for Cece and I." He told her and Rocky looked disappointed. She lightened up again though when Deuce came into the room and was just about to sit down when I told him not to.

"Why not?" He asked me confused.

"Because rocky said I need to hug you for paying half towards the bag." I told him.

"Oh. Happy Birthday anyway." Deuce said and I hugged him before sitting back down. Gunther bought out the food a few minutes after and I swear there was enough there to feed ten people. I grinned at him and then started eating a pancake. I saw Deuce reach for some bacon but Gunther gave him the evils and he didn't try it again. Halfway through breakfast Ty and Tinka came downstairs. Tinka handed me a present and I opened it to find a new pair of sun glasses. I thanked them and finished off my food.

For the rest of the morning we all just sat outside enjoying the sun. A delivery came at about eleven o'clock. The package was addressed to me so I signed for it before going back out to the garden to open it. Inside was a card from my mom and Flynn and a tiny present. I opened the card and just as I was about to read a photo fell out. I looked at it; it was of a little red car, rather nice actually. I decided to read the card to see if my Mom had mentioned why she sent me a photo of a car.

_Dear Cece,_

_Happy 16__th__ Birthday._

_We hope that you are having a great time._

_Your present was a bit big to send in the mail so I took a picture instead._

_Love,_

_Mom and Flynn xxx_

I was in shock. The card said that there was a picture of my present, but the only picture was of a car unless that meant...my mom had got me a car! I quickly put my hand inside the package and pulled out the present. I unwrapped it to find a little box. I opened the box and inside the box was a car key attached to a diamante _C_ key ring. I couldn't help but let out an excited scream.

"What Cece?" I heard Rocky say, "What is it?"

"Look!" I told her and pointed at the card and photo, it took her a moment to read it before she screamed as well and we began jumping up and down whilst squealing excitedly. "Why are you two squealing like baby pigs?" Tinka asked.

"My mom bought me a car!" I told her happily.

"But you don't have a licence for driving." She said.

"Well, I'm going to get a driving licence." I told her matter of factly and sat back down. The day just kept getting better.

Ty made us all some sandwiches for lunch, when he and Tinka finished though they went out somewhere. I tried asking Gunther where they went but he wouldn't tell me. In the end I just gave up and went upstairs to change into a swimsuit and tie my hair up before getting into the pool. About an hour later, Tinka and Ty came back but they went straight up to their room so I didn't get a chance to ask where they had been.

I got out of the pool and went back into the house. I put on the clothes I had on earlier and went back downstairs. I went into the living room to find it empty. I thought nothing of it and sat down on the couch to watch TV. I was sat on my own for about an hour before I started to wonder where everyone was. I was just about to get up and look when Gunther came in; he told me to stand up and then covered my eyes with his hands. I led me through the house and outside before taking his hands away.

"Surprise!" Everyone chorused. I looked around, the garden had decorations hanging up and the pool had false water lilies floating in it. There was a table set up with food and a cake. I walked over to have a look. The cake was three tiers with the bottom and top tiers covered in white icing and the middle in hot pink. There were black swirls decorating the bottom and a black bow with diamante's on sat between the bottom and middle tiers. Silver balls were dotted over pink bit and there was a black bow made out of icing on top of the pink bit. The top, white tier had black icing dotted around the bottom and the number sixteen sat in top in large, silver, glittery numerals. I turned back around to face everyone. "Thanks so much!" I said and held my arms out for a group hug, everyone moved in and we wrapped our arms around each other.

When we all broke apart Gunther reached inside his pocket and took out a little velvet box and handed it to me. I was a bit taken aback but opened it. Inside was a silver ring. It was a slightly unusual shape as one end curved up into an emerald flower with a single diamond in the middle and the other end curved down and was encrusted with different size diamonds. "It's a ring of promise," Gunther told me, "Papa got it for Mama and she gave it to me to give to you."

"Gunther, I don't know what to say." I told him speechless.

"I had it engraved as well." He said and showed me the words on the inside of the ring. It said _A PROMISE TO G'S BAY-BEE._ I slipped the ring onto my finger and turned back to my boyfriend. "It's lovely," I told him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. He kissed me back before pulling away and suggesting that we had some cake.

We spent the rest of the day having our own little party. There was a barbeque for dinner followed by more cake. I was right, the day turned out to be perfect.

**A/N: Did you like it? Tell me in your reviews! The last chapter and the epilogue will be up later this week. **

**Halo xxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So here it is, the last chapter (not including the epilogue) of living together. Thanks to everyone that has supported this story and I hope that you have enjoyed it. I also hope that you can find it within yourselves to enjoy this final chapter...**

"_I had it engraved as well." He said and showed me the words on the inside of the ring. It said A PROMISE TO G'S BAY-BEE. I slipped the ring onto my finger and turned back to my boyfriend. "It's lovely," I told him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. He kissed me back before pulling away and suggesting that we had some cake._

_We spent the rest of the day having our own little party. There was a barbeque for dinner followed by more cake. I was right, the day turned out to be perfect._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Cece POV**

Our last few days in LA were spent buying gifts and making sure the house was clean and tidy for when we left. On the last day, Gunther and Ty returned the car in the morning and then we all waited for the house owner who was due around lunch time. Once the keys were handed over we got in two separate taxis and went to the airport. By the time we landed, we were all feeling incredibly jetlagged.

As soon as we got home, me and Gunther just went straight to our bedroom. I got changed into something more comfortable and climbed into bed to watch TV. Betwinkler came in and jumped on the bed, purring loudly. He seemed to have grown loads in the ten day that we had been away. Gunther eventually got in next to me and I snuggled up to his side with my arm around his waist. He kissed the top of my head and then turned his attention to the TV. I must have fallen asleep not long after.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Still Cece**

I woke up a few hours later to find Gunther still asleep. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen to get a drink and a snack before going back into the bedroom. I decided to upload the photo's we took in LA onto the computer so I got my camera out of my suitcase, grabbed my laptop and began uploading them. When it was all done I had a look through them. I found a video from my birthday of Deuce attempting to eat a big bit of cake but dropping it down his shirt instead. I looked through the rest before closing it down. Just as I was turning off my laptop, Gunther woke up. "What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"Half past eight." I told him as I placed the computer down next to the bed. Gunther sat up before replying. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit."

"Do you want to order pizza?"

"Sure." I said and reached for my phone. I asked Gunther what he wanted and then dialled the number for Crusty's delivery. I put my phone down beside the bed and Gunther turned the TV on. We watched in silence as we waited for the food to come. When the door bell finally sounded, Gunther got up out of the bed and went to the door, coming back a couple of minutes later with the food and some drinks. We ate dinner and then got ready for bed again.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Rocky POV**

Deuce and I sat on the plastic chairs anxiously clutching each other's hands. I was about to have my twenty week scan which meant we were going to find out the sex of the baby. "Ms Blue?" A nurse called from the opposite side of the room. I looked at Deuce and then we got up and made our way over. We were led to a room and I lay down on the bed. I lifted my top and the sonographer put the cool gel on my stomach and began the ultrasound.

"There's the head," The sonographer said, pointing to the screen, "And there's the right hand." She continued. "So I believe you wanted to know the sex of your baby?" She asked and I nodded. The sonographer moved around a bit until she found what she was looking for. "Congratulations, you're having a little baby girl."

A huge grin immediately spread across my face. I was having a girl! I looked over to Deuce and I think I could see his eyes watering. "Have you got any names yet?" The sonographer asked.

"Jaidyn." I told her as she started to wipe the gel off of my stomach.

"Lovely. Everything seems perfect. Have you got any questions?"

"Nope. Thank you." I said as I sat up and pulled my top back down. I got up and Deuce and I left the hospital. We went outside where my mom was waiting with the car. I got in the front and buckled my seatbelt. "So, am I having a granddaughter or grandson?" My mom asked eagerly.

"Granddaughter!" I told her happily. The rest of the drive home was filled with excited talk of the baby. When we got back to the apartment I went straight and called Cece to tell her the news.

"Hey! How did it go?" Cece said excitedly as she answered the phone.

"Slow down Cece. It went fine, everything is perfect." I told her.

"So did you find out if you're having a Jaidyn or James?"

"It's a girl. A little Jaidyn."

"" Was all I heard next from Cece.

"Is Ty there?" I asked when she had finished squealing.

"Yeah. Do you want to talk to him?" Cece asked.

"Yes please." I said and I heard Cece yell my brother's name.

"Yo Rocky." My brother said into the receiver a few moments later.

"Hey Ty." I said and told him all about the scan before passing him on to my mom. I went into my bedroom and lay down on the bed. I was still smiling from finding out about having a girl. I put my hands over my bump and spoke to my baby. "Hey little Jaidyn," I said, "Mommy loves you very much."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Tinka POV**

Ty put the phone down and came and sat down next to me on our bed. "So what is Rocky having?" I asked him.

"A girl." He told me.

"That's great. Do you think we will ever have children?"

"I hope so. That is if you would want to."

"Of course I want to." I told him.

"That reminds me..." Ty said and reached into his pocket. It took me a moment to register what was happening as he got down on one knee. He produced a box and opened it, inside was a ring with a huge pink diamond in the middle and smaller, clear ones around the edge forming a sort of flower shape.

"Tinka, I know we are only young, but I already know who I want to spend my life with. Even if we stay engaged for ten years before getting married, I won't care as long as I know you're mine. So, will you marry me?" Ty finished his speech.

"Yes!" I said, not even having to think about it. Ty stood up and kissed me hard on the lips.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**One Week Later**

**Cece POV**

The doorbell rang and I opened it to find some more guests. It was Tinka, and Ty's engagement party and so far nearly a hundred people had turned up. I let the people in and went to find Gunther, I found him talking to a guy wearing a cow print suit. "Cece, this is my uncle Engelbert. Uncle, this is my girl friend Cece." Gunther introduced us.

"Gunther! You didn't tell me she was beautiful." Engelbert exclaimed and I blushed.

"I was getting to that bit." Gunther told him. The rest of the party was a blast. Just about everyone gave a speech and absolutely everybody was dancing. Overall it was a brilliant night.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I woke up the next morning confused until I remembered that there had been a party the night before. I slowly sat up, my head pounding and turned to look at Gunther. His eyes were just fluttering open. "Hey," I said softly as he sat up as well.

"My head feels worse than it did the time the goat kicked it." He moaned.

"You're not the only one, shall I get some aspirin?" I asked and Gunther just nodded. Slowly, I got out of bed and made my way into the kitchen. I poured two glasses of water and grabbed the aspirin before going back into the bedroom. I handed Gunther one of the glasses and sat down on the bed. I took my tablet before moving closer and resting my head on Gunther's shoulder.

**A/N: OMG! It actually finished (apart from the epilogue which will be up some point in the near future). Tell me what you thought of it in your reviews.**

**Halo xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Epilogue xx

**A/N: Hey readers! Welcome to the epilogue. I would like to thank everybody that has taken the time to read this story, review it, and add me and/or the story to their favourites and alerts. I really hope you enjoy this.**

**Cece POV**

Gunther and I quietly entered the hospital room and I went over to where rocky was lying on the bed holding a bundle of blankets. Deuce was sitting on the other side looking like a proud father. I bent down and peered at the little baby. "Hello Jaidyn," I said softly, "I'm your auntie Cece." The little baby yawned and snuggled into her mother. "Would you like to hold her?" Rocky asked and I nodded. She handed me Jaidyn and I sat down on the end of the bed. "Jaidyn Cecelia Martinez." Rocky said and I turned to look at her.

"You're naming her after me?" I asked surprised.

"Of course. You're my best friend" Rocky told me. I bent down and kissed little Jaidyn's forehead. She was just so cute! I handed her back to Rocky and went over to where Gunther was sat. I picked up one of the bags that we had bought with us and got out the little pink outfit we had bought before coming to the hospital. I went over and gave it to Deuce and he thanked me. I sat down next to Gunther and there was a short, comfortable silence in the room until Ty came in with Tinka.

"Hey," He said and went over and kissed his sisters forehead. "Sorry we didn't get here sooner, the wedding planner messed things up a bit."

"It's okay, you're here now." Rocky replied.

"So where's my new, little niece?"

"Deuce is holding her." Rocky told him and Ty went around the bed and carefully took Jaidyn from her dad.

"She's gorgeous Rocky." Ty said as Jaidyn wrapped her tiny hand around his pinky. Tinka walked over and looked at Jaidyn and then turned to Rocky. "Can I hold her?" She asked and Rocky nodded. Ty passed the baby to Tinka and she held her tightly. "Have you held the baby yet brother?" Tinka asked Gunther and he shook his head. Tinka sighed and came over and handed Jaidyn to her brother. A few moments later a midwife came in and asked how everything was. Rocky asked if she would take a picture of all of us together. Gunther gave the baby back to Rocky and we all crowded around the bed and smiled at the camera.

**A/N: I know it was only short but I hope that you enjoyed it. Anyway, please review one last time. Thank you sooo much for reading.**

**Halo **


End file.
